


Protect Law

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaids, Out of Character, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law is safe where he is. He isn't human. Luffy has found the One Piece and staying on an island he bought with his friend, Law. He is keeping him safe from all the Pirates and the person hunting for him. Eustass Kid winds up on the island. Will he be able to remain hidden? Will others find out? What will they do? Yaoi M/M Don't like? Don't read.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-sided Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-sided Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-sided Vinsmoke Sanji/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Rain

**Rain**

It was pouring down rain as Law hurried home. He was worried about making it home in time and about being seen. It was hard to walk but he was managing at the moment. He couldn't believe that the most notorious Pirates of the sea were visiting their small town. They had enough problems without them. The Marines were already onto them about their secrets.

As soon as he made it inside, Law stipped his soaked clothes, not caring where they landed at the time. He fell to his knees and looked down. His feet were already looking like a tail. _I need to get to the bathroom. I have to before it happens completely._

It took a good few minutes to crawl to the bathroom. The pain was there and Law grimaced. It was always like that. Once in the bathroom, he turned on the faucet to the tub and let the water fill it up. Making sure it was full and warm, Law turned off the water and lifted his body onto the side of the tub. Slowly, he placed his already transformed feet into the water. The change was immediate.

His toned, tan legs turned into a tail. It was black but shone gold in the light. The fins on the end and sides of it were a mixture of blue, black, and gold. Law sunk cautiously into the water and his whole body changed as it sunk down. The same black-gold scales were present on other places along his body, webbing between his fingers appeared, gills along the sides of his neck opened up, and his ears turned ridged at the back. They were a see-through light blue at the tips.

Law let out a breath he had been holding at the pain he felt from it. It always hurt just a bit to go through the change. He just couldn't get used to the pain. Law relaxed, leaning back in the tub. It wasn't the sea, but it was good enough. Through the pouring rain, he could still hear the ocean clearly. He wasn't living far from it.

A knock on his front door startled him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" He couldn't be sure if it was one of the town's people or a Pirate.

"It's me, Sanji. Can I come in?" Law allowed the other to enter the house. He called from the bathroom to let him know where he was. "Was it the rain, again? You need to get an umbrella." Law pouted a little at his comment. "I'm glad you made it home safely."

"Yeah. I almost didn't." Law sighed deeply. "I hate having to be cautious when there're Pirates around. But, I'm glad that the village has allowed me to continue staying here."

Sanji smiled. "Well, we don't have any other doctor than you. Chopper's learning from you, though. And the others are getting better, too." The thought of the kid brought a smile to Law's face. Chopper was dedicated to becoming a doctor for the village in case Law was needed and couldn't make it.

"Are the Pirates going to leave sometime soon?" Sanji shook his head. Law groaned. That information made Law's mood sour fast. "They need to hurry up and leave as soon as possible. This fucking sucks."

"They need a doctor. Their first mate went to the office after you left. Chopper told him that you had left and that he could help if needed." Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. "The man told him that he could wait for you to come back tomorrow. It must not be that serious if he can wait till tomorrow."

"It seems like I have no choice. They do need to pay, though." Law noticed the way Sanji was looking at him. "Black Leg-ya, we've been over this many times before. I don't like you the same way. It's just the effects of the tail that's doing this to you." His talking brought the cook out of his trance.

The other's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Sorry." He checked his watch. "I gotta go. Luffy and Zoro are going to be looking for me again." The two said their goodbyes and Sanji left.

Law wasn't looking forward to the next day. The rain seemed to let up and promise a clear day tomorrow. Law washed his body. After bathing, he lifted himself out of the tub and let the water out. He took a towel and dried his body. The tail disappeared along with the other oddities. It hurt again but not as much. He wasn't ready to face any Pirates.

...

The next day was bright and sunny. The ground was still wet so Law made sure to stay away from puddles and anything else that would get him wet. He entered the clinic he owned with a smile to Nami. She was the receptionist. Law paid her for helping him.

"Good morning, Law," she greeted with a wave and smile.

"Good morning, Nami-ya. I'm sorry I left you to lock up last night." He really was sorry. Law didn't want her to be upset with him.

"It's alright. I understand." She smiled at him as she went back to sorting documents and other files while Law went to see if Chopper was there yet. He found him in the backroom, drinking some orange juice.

"Good morning, Torao. Did you make it home safely last night?" Law nodded. He felt better. He always felt better after he was able to change. Keeping his human appearance was hard because he had to watch out for water and exhausting because he had to change at some point. He did it every day because he had to bathe and it gave him the change he needed.

"I heard that someone needed me last night."

"Yes. He said he'd come back today because you weren't here when he came in. I asked if it was an emergency, but told me it was some minor things." Law took in the information. It sounded as if he was going to have his hands full.

"Dr. Trafalgar, there's someone here in need of your assistance," Nami called from the front. Law sighed and exited the back room.

As he made his way to the front, Law noticed the man that was standing in front of the desk. He wore a blue and white mask over his face, a blue t-shirt, and had long, blonde hair that came out the back of the mask. He looked well built from the muscles that were showing under the shirt.

"May I help you, sir?" Law was wary of this person. He didn't seem to be nice or anyone civil. It was as if the man was analyzing him from behind the mask.

"My Captain needs a doctor." The man's voice was deep. It didn't match the way he was dressed. "Please, follow me." Law followed him. Before he walked out the doors, Law told Nami the procedure. The man did surprise him at how polite he was.

...

The two made it to the ship. The man guided him to the Captain's quarters. As they entered, it smelled awful. It was the smell of infection and sickness. The man that was in the bed looked horrible. The smell was coming off of him.

"What happened to him?" Law, finally, broke the silence between them. He made his way over to the other and started his examination of the man. There were infected cuts here and there across his chest. A large gash was on his stomach and the gash on his left eye was also infected. It was a bad sight to see in Law's opinion.

"We were fighting. He said that he'd be fine, but he collapsed after a day or two," the other answered. "We found this island first and I came to find a doctor."

"Well, it's good that you got him here when you did. A few more days and he would've died of infection." Law realized he didn't bring any supplies with him. "Excuse me, sir..."

"Killer."

"Excuse me, Killer-ya. Would you go back to the clinic and ask a man named Penguin to bring some medical supplies here? He needs to bring antiseptic, bandages, thread, a needle, and medicine for fever and nausea." Killer nodded and left.

Turning back to his new patient, Law studied him. He had blood-red hair, pale skin _(Maybe paler than normal)_ , and old scars across his chest. _There's going to be more when I'm done with him._ He wore a pair of yellow and black lizard-printed pants, a dark red coat, and a black vest. _I believe his name's Eustass Kid. One of the most wanted Pirates._

...

Killer returned with Penguin followed behind him. They said nothing to each other as they got to work. Law dabbed at the wounds with antiseptic, stitched up the deep gouges, and wrapped up his whole torso and his left eye with the bandages. He stood back to look at his work. To him, he did as good a job as he could.

Pouring up a cup of medicine, Law turned to Killer. "I need you to wake him up so that he can take this." Killer nodded and made his way over to Kid. He had stayed back to let the two work.

"Hey, Kid. You need to get up for a minute." A groan was his response.

"What the hell do you want, Killer?" The redhead looked like shit. It was an unpleasant sight. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Law. Penguin was hiding behind him. "Who the fuck is he?"

Killer helped Kid lean up. "He's a doctor. He cleaned your wounds and stitched you up. Now, he needs you to take some medicine."

"I hate doctors. What happened?" Law's eyebrow twitched at the comment about doctors. He made his way back over to the two. He had stood back with Penguin. He smiled a forced, fake smile at Kid. Kid just stared in awe at the sight of him.

"I really need you to take this, Mister Eustass. It'll help with your fever, the pain, and nausea." Law handed the cup over to Kid. The other took it without any more complaints but continued to stare at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I've never seen someone like you before. You seem... different," Kid said with suspicion. Law looked away.

"I'm not native to this town. I moved here about a year or so ago." Law started to pack up his things. "It was nice to meet you, Mister Eustass. I'll come back tomorrow to check on your wounds and the healing process." He stopped before exiting the room. "I would advise you to stay about a week here so I can take your stitches out." With that, he was gone. Penguin followed close behind him.

"Do you think that it's a good idea for them to stay a week?" Penguin whispered to him as they got off the ship. "What if he finds out what you are?" Everyone on the island had taken to help Law from the beginning.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't find out. It'll be fine." Law saw the look Penguin was giving him. "Trust me." Even though he was trying to reassure him, Penguin still looked unsure but said nothing else about it. They made it back to the clinic and continued about the day. People from other villages visited and were treated for their ailments. The sky stayed clear all day and Law enjoyed the sun shining on his skin.

 _I really do hope I can keep it a secret. I don't want **him** or anyone else to find out and come looking for me again. _Law said goodbye and goodnight to his co-workers before starting his walk home. _I hope I don't get wet while tending to Eustass-ya._

**Do you like it so far? Please, tell me. You can give me your honest opinions. I won't hate any of you for saying anything bad. Please, have a good day. You are all special to me and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Basically anything that melts can be made into glass. You just have t cool off a molten material before its molecules have time to realign into what they were before being melted.**

**2\. A small percentage of the static you see on "dead" tv stations is leftover radiation from the Big Bang. You're seeing residual effects of the Universe's creation.**

**3\. Written language was invented independently by the Egyptians, Sumerians, Chinese, and Mayans.**

**4\. If you were to remove all of the empty space from the atoms that make up every human on earth, the entire world population could fit into an apple.**


	2. Make a Wish

**Make a Wish**

The sun shone through the bedroom window of Law's humble abode. He grumbled as he sat up. "I'm not ready for this." He moved around to find some clothes to wear for the day. A long-sleeve, black shirt, blue jeans with black spots, and his hat were the things that he picked to wear that day. It wasn't until he was going to cook his breakfast that he was disturbed by a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" He made his way to the door and opened it. Killer stood there, looking very uncomfortable and shifting from foot to foot. Law was a little confused and worried. He was worried because he found where he lived. "How may I help you today, Killer-ya?"

"Is there anything that Kid shouldn't eat while he's got the stitches in?" The question was something he had heard a lot. He understood his worry for his Captain.

"He can eat anything with the stitches in, but he has a fever right now. He can't eat anything heavy." He leaned on the doorframe. "Soup is just fine., though. It'll help with the fever and it's light on the stomach. Why're you asking me this?" His voice was slightly irritated when he asked the question. He didn't like being interrupted with his breakfast plans.

"Kid threw up when he tried to eat a sandwich." Law rubbed his temples at the information. Their Captain was a complete moron in Law's eyes. _How could he not know about eating heavy foods while being sick? Everyone knows that._

"Doesn't anyone on your crew know how to make soup?" Killer shook his head. Law let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll be there in a little bit with a pot of soup for him. Don't let that idiot eat anything else till I get there." Killer nodded and then left.

 _Looks like I'll have to cook before I leave anyway._ He went to his kitchen and started to prepare the soup. He chopped up carrots, onions, celery, basil, okra, and rosemary. He cut up some meat to put in it. He sauteed the meat in a skillet before putting it in the soup. Also, he added beef broth for flavor. It smelled divine and he completely forgot what he was going to cook for breakfast. _I guess that just have some soup with him. It's getting colder every day._

...

Killer was waiting on the deck when Law arrived. He toted the still hot pot of soup with him. "What's that? It smells great," Killer asked, pointing to the pot as he spoke.

"It's soup. If you want some, you're welcomed to it. There's plenty of soup for everyone on the ship to have a bowl." Killer nodded and led him to the kitchen to get bowls for everyone. He poured the soup for all of them. Law decided to deliver Kid's portion by himself. Killer allowed him to do that. The guy seemed to trust him enough for him, a complete stranger, to visit Kid alone.

He entered the room with a brooding redhead. It made him want to laugh at the expression on Kid's face. "Is there something wrong, Eustass-ya?" The question seemed to startle the other out of his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kid sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Law scowled at Kid's manners. _He's a Pirate, after all. Can't expect the best out of someone like him._

"I was told by Killer-ya that you threw up this morning. You weren't supposed to eat anything heavy. Sandwiches are heavy foods." He held the bowl out to the other. Kid took it, cautiously, keeping an eye on him. Law sat in a chair with his own portion. "What you're smelling is soup."

Kid looked down at the bowl as if it was an alien. It made Law curious as to why he gave it that kind of look. "Have you never had soup?"

"No." He took a spoonful into his mouth and then ate like he hadn't eaten in a week. He had a satisfied expression on his face when he was finished. "That' was delicious."

"Black Leg-ya's is better, but I make my own when needed to," Law mumbled as he continued to eat. He noticed that Kid was staring at him after a bit. "May I help you, Eustass-ya?"

"What are you?" The question took Law off guard. He almost spat his soup out. _Does he know?!_

"What do you mean, Eustass-ya? I'm human. Just like you." He looked away from the other. There was something about the situation that made him feel uncomfortable.

"I know that, but how can a human be so attractive?" Law almost dropped his bowl at the comment. "I've never met anyone as attractive as you."

Law just rose out of his seat and set the bowl down on the nightstand. "I would like to look at your wounds before I leave." Kid let him undo the bandages and take a look at his work from the day before. The one around his eye was healing nicely as were the others. "Everythings seems to be doing great. You might be able to leave in the next four to five days." The last part was said with more enthusiasm. Kid got suspicious of him.

"Why're you so excited for me to leave? Is it my reputation? Or are you hiding something?" His grin was evil looking and made Law uneasy. Law turned away from him.

"I have my reasons. This town's quiet and peaceful and I'd like it to stay that way." Law was stern with his words. He didn't want anything to happen to the people there because of him.

Kid chuckled and Law didn't say anything else to him. He just left the ship. Law wouldn't tell anyone his reason for staying. He could've left at any time, but he didn't. Over the course of sixty to eighty years, Law had grown to love the island's inhabitants. They were each quirky in their own ways and they had their own agendas.

...

It was Law's day off so he decided to go and window shop. Everybody seemed to be happy to see him up and about. Some wore concerned expressions because the ground was wet from the rain and others knew better than to worry about him. Kids ran up to him and asked him to play tag. He ran around with the children and won every game they played.

"Hey, Torao. Whatcha doin' out here?" Luffy, a kid that he had helped deliver about nineteen years before, walked up to him. He wore a bright smile.

"I was getting some fresh air. I don't want to stay cooped up in the house all day." He smiled back at the kid. The two had an understanding of things between each other. Luffy never went and said anything about Law's past to anyone while Law never told people embarrassing things about Luffy.

"Where were you this morning? Zoro said that you weren't home when he went to ask you to come for breakfast," Luffy asked. He was happy to see that Law was okay, considering that there were other Pirates on the island. Luffy was accepted on the island because he was born there and helped protect it.

"I was doing a check-up on someone. They ate the exact opposite of what you should eat when you have a fever." Law had a pouting face. No one who visited the island ever took him seriously because of how he looked. Someone had told him that he looked like a junky. The dark circles under his eyes were to blame. Too many sleepless nights of bad memories of the man that might've been following him in the past.

"Would you like to come to the Baratie tonight? Sanji's cooking a meal for someone. He wouldn't tell me who, but he told me to invite you." Luffy rubbed the back of his head. The straw hat was tilted slightly to the left.

"Sure. When should I come?" _I didn't know nor remember it was a special day today. I wonder what today is._

"It's tonight after the sun goes down. Zoro's gonna come and get you." With that, Luffy bid him farewell and that night. Law waved as the other rushed down the street. He could see Nami just a little ways away.

...

It was five minutes until the sun went down. Law was in his bathroom. He had decided to take his bath before he left so he would be clean, but he didn't know if he had enough time. _If it's a special occasion, then I want to be clean for it._

With that thought, Law turned to the faucet and let the water fill up the tub. He placed his hand in to feel the temperature. Pain shot through his arm. When he took his hand out, it was webbed and had scattered scales on the parts that were wet. The water was warm enough and he turned the faucet off.

Submerging his whole body in the water, Law groaned as he felt the pain engulf his body. It took a lot of energy for him to ease into the water. Once inside, Law rested for a moment. As his breath came back to him, he started to wash his body.

A knock sounded on his door as he rinsed his hair. "Who's there?" He was glad that he had shut the door to the bathroom before taking a bath.

"Zoro. I came to get you."

"The door's unlocked. I'm in the bathroom." Law heard the door opened and then close. Zoro opened the door to the bathroom with caution. "Could you help me for a moment, Zoro-ya?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do for you?" Zoro always seemed to want to help with the others weren't around to see or hear. It made Law's life a lot easier with him.

"I need you to take this rag and scrub my back. I can't reach it." Law held out a light blue rag for Zoro to take. Zoro's face seemed to turn a bit pink at the favor he asked him. "Just watch how you wash the scales. Please, don't scrub them too hard."

Doing as he was asked, Zoro scrubbed Law's back while he took another rag and scrubbed his tail and chest. Law didn't have to worry about Luffy and Zoro. They seemed to be immune to the effects of the tail. The two sat in silence. It was awkward for a bit until Zoro was finished with his task. "Do you want me to wait in the living room for you?"

"That'd be fine. I've got it from here. Thanks," Law assured and thanked the man. Zoro nodded before leaving to wait in the living room. Law got out of the tub and dried off. It was nice to have help once in a while. He was a proud man but even he needed help doing things at times.

Law entered his bedroom and went to his dresser. He picked out a pair of black underwear, dark blue jeans with light blue spots, a black and yellow hoodie, and his hat. He met Zoro in the living room. The man was dozing off on the couch. When Law got to the entrance, he noticed that Zoro's shoes were next to his. He had always stressed about leaving shoes at the entrance. They slipped on their shoes and started the trek to the Baratie.

...

The restaurant was dark when they arrived. The curtains were drawn and it was unusually quiet. _What're they planning? Something doesn't feel right._ As Law got closer, Zoro, suddenly, disappeared from beside him. _What's going on?_

The bell sounded on the door as he entered. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped at him as the lights were turned on. Law held his chest as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Happy Birthday, Law!"

It was very thoughtful of them all. Law just realized that it was his birthday that day. He'd forgotten all about it. "Th-Thanks, everyone." He smiled. Law couldn't believe that they all had remembered his birthday.

"We wanted to celebrate the day our friend was born. How old are you today, Law?" Nami was curious. Surely, they knew that he would be older than all of them. 

He smiled at them again. "I'm 127 years old today." Everyone's jaws dropped at hearing that. "What? Did you not know that we live about a thousand years?"

"That's a long time. Way longer than Zoro." Luffy got a glare from said man. 

"We also made a cake for you." Robin was beaming. Law thought that it suited the woman.

"I know. That's how you celebrate birthdays here on the island." Law's smile got bigger. "I love how you all celebrate the changes in ages."

"No problem, little man. We just want you to have the best birthday ever," Franky said as Sanji came out with the cake.

The cake had yellow and black frosting. In the black, there was a symbol that looked like the one on his hoodie. It was a symbol of who he was. His family's symbol. In white lettering it spelled out 'Happy Birthday Law'.

"This is great. I really appreciate this." Sanji put a candle on top and lit it up. Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Ikkaku were standing off to the side. They didn't talk much as it was. He was glad to see that the other two came from the other towns.

"Go on. Make a wish," Chopper urged. They all watched and cheered as Law blew out the candle. The guys patted him on the back except for Luffy, who gave him hugs, while the girls gave him kisses on his cheeks and hugs.

Zeff came out of the back with alcohol and they all drank and partied. Brook played anything that Law wanted to hear on his violin. It was a fantastic party. Law had never had so much fun in his life than the moment he was having with them. He remembered his wish and hoped it would come true.

_I wish that I'll be able to stay here forever._

**I hope you all like this addition to the story. Please, let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I wish you all a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - Luffy was born on the island, not raised. Law knew Luffy's mother, father, and Garp. He didn't meet Luffy until he was older. Law also met Ace and Sabo. Another thing I want to point out is that Law's tail has the ability to attract people to it because it's beautiful to others. When he's in his human form, his looks are still astonishing to others because of his heritage as a merman. I hope this helps a little.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. To know when to mate, a male giraffe will continuously headbutt the female in the blatter until she urinates. The male then tastes the pee and that helps it determine whether the female is ovulating.**

**2\. The scientific term for brain freeze is "sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia".**

**3\. Canadians say "sorry" so much that a law was passed in 2009 declaring that an apology can't be used as evidence of admission to guilt.**

**4\. Back when dinosaurs existed, there used to be volcanoes that were erupting on the moon.**

**Hi. I just want to inform you guys about something I saw a few months ago. While my mom and I were driving home from work one night, we saw the moon. It was soooo close and had a reddish-orange colour. It looked awesome and it freaked me out because I couldn't figure out why it was like that. I found out that it's called a Super Blood Moon. Amazing. Just thought I'd share that with you. Have a good day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Exposed

**Exposed**

It was way too bright outside. The sun was glaring down on Law as he walked around the town. Since it was his second day off, Law thought he would go out again. He had made a bad choice. The sun was too hot and the wind too cold. It was October, after all. He met Luffy around the area and they walked together.

"Hey, do you have to check up on that Pirate? If you do, can I come alone?" Luffy stopped and looked at Law with a smile.

"I do have to see how he's holding up. If you want to come with me, then I won't stop you." Law turned his course to the Pirate ship that belonged to the Kid Pirates. Luffy followed close behind him.

On the deck of the ship, the other Pirates of the crew nodded to Law with a smile and glared at Luffy. _What's their problem? Do they know him?_ The two made it to the Captain's quarters. Yelling and crashing could be heard from the other side of the door. _I hope I didn't come at a bad time._

Opening the door, Law was shocked and pissed at the same time. Kid was throwing stuff around the room like a child. The stitches were surely being ripped back open. The once pure white bandages were dark red with blood. The sight got on his nerves and pissed him off further.

"Eustass-ya! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Killer and Kid both turned to the doctor. They both looked shocked to see him there. The look on Law's face made them shrink back just a bit. "You're messing up my work! Do you want to stay longer on this island?! If you don't, then don't move around like that and throw shit!" Law's voice lowered to a menacing and deadly degree. "Now I have to re-stitch the ones you've opened."

Kid set the down chair that he was about to throw. "What brings you here, Doc?" He sounded a little uneasy.

"I was coming to see how my patient was doing. It seems that he's disobeying my warnings." Law looked at Killer. He shrunk back again. "And you. You were letting him. I told you that if he wanted to leave in a week, that he was to move in short bursts. Not this." He motioned to the room that was now destroyed by Kid.

"Sorry, Law. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let me get near him." He seemed to just notice Luffy. "Don't tell me that's Straw Hat." The way Killer's voice sounded made him seem annoyed.

Kid looked behind Law to see the boy who was whistling and swaying back and forth. "What's he doing here? I thought he was on the Grand Line."

Luffy seemed to recognize or remember Kid from somewhere. "Oh, hey Kid. What brings you to my island?" Kid and Killer's jaws dropped. Luffy couldn't be serious.

"Your island?"

"Yeah. I bought it after some time. Made a home here. I don't rule it. I just own it." Luffy seemed to be bored with the conversation if him swaying was anything to go by. Law had already known that Luffy owned it. He was the one who saved it and was born on it.

"So, you retired from being a Pirate? Did you ever find the Once Piece?" Luffy nodded. Kid's jaw dropped once again. "How does no one else know? Where did you put it?"

"I can't tell you where it is. That's a secret." Luffy looked at Law. "I didn't tell the world because it seemed irrelevant at the time. Everyone would come after me and I'd put my friends in danger." The confession was aimed mostly at Law that his own friends.

"Straw Hat-ya, maybe you should go wait outside. I can handle myself." Law could feel the tension rising in the room. Luffy shook his head.

"What would I do if you got hurt while I was gone? Or worse?" He didn't elaborate because Law already knew what he meant.

"Fine. I do need you to go and get Shachi, though. He's working at the clinic today." Luffy left after that. It left Law alone with Kid and Killer who looked suspiciously at him. "What?"

"What did he mean by 'or worse'?" Killer asked Law shrugged.

"There are worse things than getting hurt, you know." Law instructed Kid to sit on the bed. He removed the bandages to reveal the damage that the brute had caused to the healing wounds.

"You're a complete idiot. I have to remove the stitches from some of the wounds and redo them all over again," he grumbled. Law waited for Shachi and Luffy to arrive. He was surprised when Luffy was the only one to return. "Where's Shachi?"

Placing the bag on the side of the bed, Luffy told him. "Shachi was busy and had a lot of people from the neighboring towns there. He gave me this bag and told me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't be here."

Law just nodded and opened the bag. Luffy stayed a good distance away due to Killer blocking his path. Law didn't use any anesthesia and took joy in Kid's pain. _Serves the brute right for messing up my work._ It felt like he was running on autopilot. Clean here, stitch there, dab here, wipe there. It was a calming ritual for him since he was a doctor.

When Law was finished, he stood back and looked over Kid's torso. It looked fine and back to the way it should've been when he came to check on him. He had taken the bandage off his face because he didn't need it anymore. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have to stay another week because of what you did."

"What?! That's unfair! It was an accident!" Law rubbed his temples. He didn't want to deal with anyone's whining today.

"Suck it up, Pirate. That's what you get fro going against your doctor's orders." His voice was deadly. Law hated dealing with Pirates. He ran away from them for far too long and he was happy to be rid of them. This Pirate was just annoying even though he didn't know what he was.

With no other words to Kid and Killer, Law and Luffy exited the ship. The sun was setting and Luffy stretched. "I can't understand how you deal with people like him. He just wanted to complain about staying here. I think he might like it here when he can move around better." Law had to agree. The town was really nice. People were friendly and you didn't have to worry about someone stealing from you.

"Goodnight, Straw Hat-ya. I need to get home. I have work tomorrow." The two went their separate ways to their own houses. Living alone made him feel better at times.

...

It had been four days since Kid had made a mistake and had to get his stitches redone. Law checked on him every day to see his progress. Kid hadn't done anything strenuous since Law got angry at him for what he had done. At some point, he had told Kid that he was able to move freely around the ship. It made the other perk up a bit.

Today, Law was to check up on him again. He went alone this time. Kid was out on the deck, watching the sea. "How are you feeling today, Eustass-ya?"

Kid jumped when he heard the other's voice. "I'm fine. I guess."

"That's good. Don't want you to hurt yourself again." Law leaned over the railing on the ship. He looked out to the setting sun over the sea. Breathing in, he could smell the salt in the sea. It smelled great. It smelled like home.

"What're you doing here?" Kid was also leaning against the railing with Law. He was staring at him. Curiosity and admiration were evident in his eyes. 

"I came to check on you." Law was now watching one of Kid's crew members. They were carrying a bucket of water. _That's extremely dangerous for me right now. I'd have to hurry home if I get wet._

"What's wrong, Doc?"

Law turned back to Kid. "I have a name, you know. my name's Trafalgar Law." His voice made him sound annoyed because he was. Law liked being called by his name. it made him feel more human.

All of a sudden, a shout sounded a few feet away. The bucket of water that the crew member had been holding fell from his hands and splattered across Law's legs and chest. Kid looked at the other man.

"I... I have to go." Law quickly left the ship with Kid calling after him. He ran as fast as he could from there to his house. At some point, he had started to stumble from the pain and change. He entered his house and collapsed onto the floor. He could hear that someone had followed him there. Law slammed the door shut.

"Doc, open the door. Are you alright?" Kid asked as Law struggled to strip his clothes.

"Go away! I'm fine! I just need to change my clothes!" Law dragged his already fused legs across the floor. "Do NOT enter the house!"

Getting to the bathroom, Law ran a bath. He didn't know if Kid listened to him or not at first. The sound of the front door opening told him that he hadn't. "Leave! Get the hell out of my house!"

Kid stopped in the doorway of the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Law's legs were a tail. A beautiful tail at that. Scales were scattered across his body. It was a beautiful sight to him.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, BASTARD!" Law shouted as he splashed into the tub. He submerged his entire tail into the water. His expression was a mixture of fear, anger, and pain.

"Y-You're a merman."

"Well duh, Captain Obvious. Now, leave my house." Law glared at him as he submerged more of his body into the water. "And don't you fucking dare tell anyone else about this."

"That's why you're so beautiful. It was because you're a merman. I've only ever seen one up close once." Kid got closer which made Law want to move away.

"Get the fuck away from me. I've lived on this island peacefully for over seventy years." Law's glare got more intense as the man got even closer. "I want to be left alone. I'll get Straw Hat-ya after you!"

Kid stopped right by the tub. He reached a hand into the water and ran it up his tail. Law's face flushed red. No one had ever done that to him before. It felt nice but made red flags go up in his head. 

"I-I mean it. I... I'll get St-Straw Hat-ya," Law warned again. Kid just grinned at his threat.

"Then go and get him. But I don't see you going anywhere anytime soon." Kid continued to run his hand up and down his tail. It surprised him that the scales were soft. They felt like silk. He just wanted to keep touching the tail.

"I-I said stop it!" Law flicked his tail and smack Kid in the face. The other was stunned for a moment.

The grin spread wider across Kid's face. "You want to be difficult? I can be too." Kid placed both hands on his tail and started to run them up and down it. Law's face darkened by a few shades and he started to squirm.

"S-St-Stop! That f-feels w-weird!" Law was gasping for breath as Kid kept on rubbing his tail. He couldn't believe what was happening. It felt so good but at the same time, very, very wrong.

"What's wrong, Law? Can't handle a little bit of touching?" He was grinning and it made Law feel uneasy. _I... I need to dry off and get Straw Hat-ya, Zoro-ya, Black Leg-ya, or all three men to help me._

Swooshing his tail again, Law was able to knock Kid off of him and across the room. Kid smashed into the wall. As quickly as he could, he climbed out of the tub and quickly dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made for the door as fast as he could. "Where're you going?!" Law dashed out of the house and into the night, knowing exactly where he was going.

...

In town, everyone was asking him questions about his condition. He told them that he didn't have the time and needed to know where the monster trio was. They told him that they were all at home. He got strange looks because he was only wearing a towel on his bottom half. With the information he needed on the trio, Law ran toward the house on the hill. Getting there he banged on the door fervently.

As the door opened, Law could see the redhead almost through the crowd of people at the bottom of the hill. Once the door was open enough, he quickly darted past the one that opened it and into the house. Luffy and Zoro were at the dining room table, eating dinner.

"Hey, Torao. What's wrong?" Luffy looked concerned for his friend. Law never visited their house in just a towel. He noticed the scared expression on his face. "It was that Pirate, wasn't it?" His voice turned deadly.

"I-I was... on the sh-ship. S-Somehow... I g-got water on m-me. I went h-home... to soak for a b-bit... and I-I was f-followed. Their Captain... came inside a-after I told him to... to go away. He..." Law's face fell. "He started to..." Law didn't want to say it. They all seemed to get the memo, though. "A-And now... he's following me."

Sanji pulled Law in for a hug. He noticed that he was shivering. "Let's go and get you some clothes. I think you might have some spares here from when you like to spend the night." He led Law up the stairs and into the spare bedroom that was made into a room for him.

A knock sounded on the door a few minutes later. "Zoro, can you answer it?" Sanji called.

"Sure." Zoro went to the door and opened it. A red-haired man stood there. He looked out of breath and slightly angry about something. It didn't faze the green-haired man. "Can I help you?"

"I saw the doctor come here. Is he available?" The way Kid spoke made Zoro feel bad for their friend. He moved to block the door to keep the other from entering.

"Well, he just left. He also told us that he was being chased. Mind explaining what you want from him?" Zoro looked increasingly aggravated by him.

"Zoro, who's at the door?" Luffy's voice made the Pirate freeze.

"Just a man, Luffy. He's leaving now." He gave Kid a look that told him to leave or face the consequences of staying and continuing to bother them.

Grumbling, Kid left. Law came down the stairs a moment after the door was shut. His hair was still damp but the good news was that he wasn't changing. It seemed that he only changed when his skin was soaking wet. "Is he gone?" Law knew that it had been Kid.

"Yeah. Just left. Seemed intent on you leaving with him." Zoro went back to the dining table to continue eating. He looked annoyed at Luffy who was eating what seemed to be his third helping of the food.

Sanji turned to Law with a smile. "You can stay here for the time being. Just until they leave." Law nodded. As long as he stayed around his friends, he might be safe. "Zoro or Luffy could even walk around with you so that you aren't always by yourself."

"Yeah. I like that idea," Luffy announced. It was nice that they were considerate of him. "We could be like bodyguards."

"Well then, it's decided. Luffy and Zoro will accompany you whenever you want them to. I'll let the people of the village know to keep an eye out for you." Sanji's smile got bigger as he looked at Law. He felt better knowing that they would go through so much to keep him safe.

"Why can't you help to protect him?" Zoro complained to the cook.

"Because I have to work at the Baratie all day," Sanji retorted.

"I appreciate it. I really do." Law smiled at the three. It made the others stare in awe at how genuine it was. _I think I'll be safe now. Just maybe._

**I hope you all like this addition. Please, have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. There were two AI chatbots created by Facebook to talk to each other, but they were shut down after they started communicating in a language they made for themselves.**

**2\. Nintendo trademarked the phrase "It's on like Donkey Kong" in 2010.**

**3\. Calling "shotgun" when riding in a car comes from the term "shotgun messenger". This term which was used to refer to the guard who sat next to the Stagecoach driver. the guards would use a shotgun to keep robbers and criminals away. It made its way into society due to Hollywood's love of Western flicks.**

**4\. The famous line in _Titanic_ from Leonardo DiCaprio, "I'm king of the world!" was improvised.**


	4. Broken Bones and More Problems

**Broken Bones and More Problems**

Law woke up with a body on top of his. "Straw Hat-ya, can you, please, get off me?" he mumbled and went to push him off. It was always like this when he slept over at their house. The snoring that filled the room stopped.

A groan escaped the person that was on him. "But, it's nice." Luffy pushed his face into the covers that were covering Law's stomach. Law looked over to see that Zoro was on his left and Sanji was on his right. They must've stayed with me to keep me safe.

"I have to go to work." He pushed Luffy off him and got up to get dressed. He went to the dresser in the corner of the room to get some clothes out. He chose a long-sleeve white shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, and lime green underwear. I'll take a bath before I leave.

In the bathroom, Law ran a bath and undressed. He quickly sat down in the tub. The pain made him freeze up and less aware that someone had entered the room with him. Once the pain had passed, Law realized that he wasn't alone anymore. Luffy sat, quietly, on the toilet. He was looking across the room at the wall. Law had only seen him like this a few times.

"Do you need something, Straw Hat-ya?" The boy seemed to flinch at the question. Law took a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hair.

"Why do you stay here?" The question caught Law off guard. This didn't seem to be the kid he had taken care of for a bit and grew to know.

"What do you mean? Do you not want me here?" Law rinsed his hair and put conditioner in. He was wondering what had gotten into the kid. He wasn't expecting this conversation. Especially not from him.

He set the conditioner bottle down and rubbed it into his hair. "Why do you stay on the island? Many Pirates stop here. You could get caught." Luffy seemed upset about something. "I'd miss you if you did leave, though." He now looked at the young man. He was hugging his knees to his chest, staring into Law's eyes.

A smile spread across Law's face. "Because, I don't have anywhere else to go. Plus, I've made friends and a life here." He scrubbed at his tail. It was normal for him to wonder what it would be like to wash actual legs. "You all make me feel at home." A slit opened up on his tail near his pelvis. He took the rag and scrubbed inside the slit. It was a little weird and embarrassing to have Luffy watched, but he didn't really mind all that much.

"Are you a boy or girl in that form?" The question didn't bother Law at all. He knew that Luffy was just curious about his body.

"I'm still a male. I just have my private parts covered to keep them safe." He looked up at Luffy to see that he was blushing. "It's complicated to explain. I'd have to show you instead." He glanced away from the kid.

"Could you show me?" Luffy's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"O-Okay. Give me your hand." Luffy extended his hand to Law. The man grabbed it with his webbed hand and guided it to the slit. Once the hand was inside, Luffy looked away with a deep blush on his face. "See? I still have the same thing as you do." Luffy turned back and watched with fascination as he removed his hand. It was covered in a clear, slime-like substance. Law blushed deeply and had to look away in embarrassment. "S-Sorry."

"That's fine. I can just wash it off." A smile graced his face as he went to the sink to wash his hand. "Are you going to work after you get ready?"

"Yeah. You can come along. It'd be nice to have you with me. It'd make me feel better." Luffy nodded and left to give Law privacy to finish his bath. It wasn't long until he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

To his surprise, Zoro wasn't in the bed anymore. He could smell something good as he got dressed. He met the trio in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Law. It's good to have another person at the table for a change," Sanji greeted him. He was at the stove as he spoke to him. It was different to have breakfast with the others again after a while of eating alone.

"I'll get the extra chair," Zoro announced as he got up and left the room. Law watched Sanji cook like he did every time he spent the night there.

"I heard that Luffy's walking you to work. That's good to hear." Sanji hummed while he continued to cook breakfast. A groan escaped Law. It made the occupants of the room turn to look at him. Zoro had just walked back into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked as he set the chair down to look at the doctor. Law collapsed into the chair.

"I left my jacket and shoes at my house." He placed his head in his hands. The others stood around him. "He might be waiting for me at my house." The three faces turned serious.

"I'll go get my swords so you can go get them." Zoro sat down next to Law.

"I'll go, too." Luffy sounded like he was itching for a fight. It was nice of them, but he didn't want a fight to break out over him.

"It's alright. Straw Hat-ya can go with me because he's the one that's going to work with me." The other two nodded. Sanji brought the food to the table. It was like any other time he was over there. They ate as a normal family would. Law enjoyed that they could act like this.

...

Back at Law's house, he was surprised that the Pirates weren't guarding it like he expected them to be. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Luffy was quiet while he told him to wait outside. He liked his bubbly friend, but the Grand Line had matured Luffy a little bit. It was different, but he could still be his goofy self at times. It was nice.

Inside the house, everything was still in place. Nothing had been touched. It was as if nobody had been there since the day before. He went to his room to find his coat. It was long and black. It also had his symbol on the left arm and at the bottom in yellow.

Pulling it on, Law heard something from the bathroom. He didn't say to figure out what it was. Throughout his lifetime, Law had been chased for over a hundred years and knew better than to investigate strange noises that he knew couldn't be Luffy. He slipped on his shoes before he exited the house to rejoin Luffy in the front yard.

Luffy was still waiting for him in the same spot that he left him. He was drawing in the dirt with a stick he had found. He grinned up at him as he approached. "I've always liked that coat. It suits you." The coat stopped halfway down his calves. The collar of it almost covered the entire bottom half of his face. Law liked it because he stayed warm in it. "Do you think Chopper'll be at work today?"

Law nodded. "He's one of the best doctors we have there. Tony-ya has gotten better since I took him as an apprentice." They walked through the town. The people waved and nodded in greetings. They were always so friendly toward him.

Entering the clinic, Nami was at the desk, as usual. She greeted Luffy with a broad smile. Law always knew that she liked Luffy romantically. He felt bad for her, though, because he didn't think Luffy liked her the same way. "Hi, Captain." She still liked to think that they were a crew. She had, finally, made a map of the entire world. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't get hurt or anything. I was just walking Torao to work." Nami nodded. It seemed that Sanji had already told Nami about his problem.

"Oh, Law. Brook said that he broke a bone and that it isn't healing properly. Could you go to his house to see him?" Taking a minute to process the information given to him, Law agreed and went to the backroom. Chopper was sorting medicine, Shachi was fixing gauze wraps, and Penguin was cleaning some equipment.

"Good morning, Captain." Shachi waved at him. Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, and Bepo had taken to calling him Captain because he was the owner of the clinics that they worked at. He didn't mind them calling him that. It made him feel important when they did.

"Good morning." He stopped by Penguin to pick up a few splints for Brook's broken bone. He got a few different ones because it was never specified where he had broken a bone. "I'll be leaving in a few minutes to check up on Bone-ya. He seems to have broken a bone and it isn't healing properly." He didn't need anything more than the splints. The man was a skeleton for God's sake.

"We'll watch the clinic for you," Chopper said to him. He was always happy to help whenever and wherever he could.

Before he could move away from Penguin, the man grabbed Law by the crook of his elbow. "Be safe, Law." Penguin was a quiet person in general. He only spoke when he decided to. Law didn't mind that he was quiet. He smiled at him.

"I will. Straw Hat-ya will be with me," he assured him. Penguin seemed to accept that and let his arm go. "I'll be back soon. I might have to break Bone-ya's bone. Again."

With that, Law let the clinic with a bag of multiple splints and Luffy in tow. It wasn't long until they approached Brook's large house somewhere in the woods. It wasn't as big as Luffy's but it was bigger than Law's house. The house sat a little bit away from the town. Law walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

With a shuffle and a crash later, Usopp opened the door. He was wearing his overalls, had a smudge of something like oil on the end of his nose, and had his goggles on the top of his head. His hair was in its usual ponytail. "Hey, Law. Brook's up in his room. Robin's trying to keep him from moving too much." Law nodded and was led upstairs. Usopp and Luffy greeted each other with hugs. Once they got to the room with a star on the door, Usopp left to do whatever he had been doing before. The star on Brook's door fit him, in Law's opinion. The skeleton was a great musician and played at the bar all the time. He was pretty much a star in his eyes.

"Brook, you can't walk on your leg. I went to get Law so he could look at it." Robin's soft voice was the first thing that he heard as he opened the door. Brook was lying on the bed with Robin holding him down by the shoulders with hands she had grown out of the bed.

"Good morning, Bone-ya and Nico-ya. I see that your leg's out of place." The fibula and tibia seemed to be growing back at an odd angle. It wasn't something he was new to. "Have you drank any milk in the past hour or so?"

"No, sir, Torao-san. Robin has told me that I couldn't have it if I wanted it to get fixed." Brook's look made Law chuckle. He looked slightly upset.

"It looks as if I'll have to break it again to reset it." He got Luffy to help him hold Brook down so he could break his right leg again. Brook screamed when it broke under the pressure of Law pushing on it. It was bad enough that he had started to cry. "Bone-ya, please, don't cry. I only needed to break it to fix it. You'll be fine after some milk." He placed the splint he needed around the leg. He lined up the bones. It was now in place and Robin went to go get some milk for the man.

"It's good to see you too, Luffy. What brings you to our house today?" Luffy pointed at Law.

"I'm protecting Torao. He was found out and needs protection." Brook seemed to be saddened about that.

"Does that mean you'll have to leave us?" He had never been found out before. Law shook his head. That wouldn't make him have to or want to leave. Kid was an idiot, so he was safe as far as he was concerned. "That's wonderful. I don't want you to have to leave. You're the only one that will talk with me when I'm drunk." Brook laughed at that. It was true. Law thought it was fascinating that a skeleton could get drunk even if he didn't have any organs.

"Where's Franky? He didn't seem to be here," Luffy asked. He started to sway back and forth like he was bored or waiting for something.

Robin entered the room at that moment. "Franky had to go to one of the other villages to fix something. The man said that it was like a robot or something. He had been trying to make a present for his daughter," Robin answered as she handed the glass to Brook.

"I hope that it goes well. He's a great mechanic. Nose-ya is too," Law said. He watched Brook drink the milk and just moments after, he took the splint off. The bones were back to normal. "There. You can now move around freely without a problem. If this happens again, please refrain from drinking any milk until it gets splinted."

"Yes, Torao-san. I just thought that the bone would go back to normal if I just laid down and propped it up. It didn't work out like I thought it would." Brook chuckled nervously. It wasn't like him to be nervous.

"It's alright. I'd just like for you to get one of the others or me to splint it for you instead. It'd make your life much easier." Brook nodded as Law gathered his things to leave. "If you need anything else, I'll be at the clinic until six." He smiled at him as he left.

Luffy followed Law out of the room with a wave at Brook. Law passed by Usopp and gave him a sucker. The man seemed to love them when he came to visit the clinic. Usopp's face lit up and he accepted the sugary treat from him.

"Don't eat too many sweets. They'll rot your teeth." Usopp waved him off and went upstairs. _He's probably going to his hideout. I'm happy that Franky helped him built it._ Usopp's hideout was a house that was built on top of the house. It was grand and big enough for ten people. You could look out the windows and see the whole town and almost to the town next door.

...

Back at the clinic, Nami had gone on her lunch break and Chopper had sent Shachi to go and get all of them something to eat. Law nodded and asked it they had ordered for Luffy. Chopper nodded. He always seemed to remember Luffy's appetite.

"So, how'd it go?" Chopper was sitting at the table. It was a slow day. Chopper always wanted to know about his home calls.

"It went well. I had to break his tibia and fibula again. I set the bones back into place and got him to drink some milk." He started to go through some files as he waited for Shachi to return. "Told Bone-ya that he should call one of us if he breaks any more bones."

"He said that he was going to play in the bar tonight. Would you like to go?" Chopper always wanted Law to get out more. He could tell that Law was tense most of the time.

"I might. Have nothing better to do tonight." Shachi burst into the room with bags and boxes. Penguin knocked some scalpels off the counter from the sudden entrance of the other.

"I'm back! Here are some rice balls and grilled fish for Law. Sanji made them himself when I told him that you needed some food." He handed a box decorated with rose petals to Law. "Here're some cotton candy sandwiches for Chopper. The vendor made sure to put some extra in there, free of charge." Chopper salivated at that and was given a box with pink splotches all over it. "Penguin, here's your curry. Zeff said that you need to eat something else for a change." Penguin took the box without a word. "Luffy! Come here!" The teen entered the room from the waiting room and approached the table. "Here's your food. Sanji said that you'd eat anything and made your food himself." He handed the young man the last bag. Shachi put a box down in front of himself.

"It's great that Sanji knows what I like." Law pinched his nose. _That's because you'll eat anything and everything that's in front of you._ They ate and talked. Luffy told Shachi and Chopper about something that happened in one of the other villages. Penguin sat by Law. They didn't talk as much as the other three.

"Captain." Penguin had finished his food and leaned in closer to Law.

"Yes?" He used a quiet voice just like Penguin.

"That blonde Pirate came by today when you were gone. He asked where you were. I told him that you weren't here so he left." Law nodded and continued to eat. "Be careful."

It made Law feel better that his friends were worried about him. It was different than what he was used to when he was growing up. Footfalls sounded in the hall and got closer to the room they were in. It sounded like Bepo to Law.

The door opened to reveal the exact polar bear in orange overalls with Law's symbol in black on the front. Everyone in the clinics wore something with his symbol on it. The bear looked out of breath and terrified. Law was immediately on alert.

"What's wrong, Bepo?" Law stood up and moved to his friend. He was doubled over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Jean... hurt... Pirates... did it," he gasped between pants. Law thought about the Pirates stationed at the docks. The only problem was that Bepo and Jean were staying in a different village.

"Are they in your village?" Bepo nodded. Law looked at Luffy and they started to leave as Penguin got Bepo to sit down.

"We have to stop by my house again to get Kikoku." Luffy nodded and then took off. He was gone for several minutes before he came back with Law's nodachi in hand. "Let's go then."

...

At the neighboring town, it wasn't the Kid Pirates, but the ones that were there weren't welcomed either. "Is that Apoo's crew?" Law looked at Luffy. He had seen their wanted posters before. "What the hell are they doing here?" Luffy shrugged and Law walked through the town. The buildings were still intact, but he could tell that everyone was inside their homes.

"Well, if it isn't Straw Hat Luffy. Who's the beautiful person with you?" Apoo spoke from the roof of a building. He sat cross-legged. He was alone from what Law could see.

"What're you doing here?" Luffy responded. He disliked how the other was looking at Law. Law tightened his grip on Kikoku. He didn't like this at all.

"I was stopping to get some supplies. The people in this village are jumpy and really don't like Pirates." He looked at Luffy. "What're you doing here? Haven't seen you on the Grand Line in a long time." He didn't seem to like Luffy all that much. "You still haven't told me who that is." He pointed to Law.

"He's none of your business. I bought this island and now live here." Apoo's mouth fell open. "The people here have their reasons for disliking Pirates." Luffy turned to Law.

"That's a he?!" Apoo seemed to be in awe and shock. Law's coat and hat had hidden his features from view. "And you own the island?!"

Luffy looked bored with the conversation now. "Yeah. It's not that big of a deal." Law turned to Luffy. "You have to leave if you don't want to cause trouble."

"Also, you hurt a friend of mine. That was uncalled for." Law tapped his nodachi on his shoulder. He hated it when others hurt his friends.

A smile spread across the other man's face. "You have a nice voice." Law didn't like that his threat was ignored nor the tone of his voice. "All we need are some supplies like food and other things." He was eyeing Law.

"Fine. But you have to leave right after." Luffy narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't stay here."

"Fine. I'll leave when we're done." Apoo looked angry at Luffy. He hopped down from the roof and walked back to his ship. Law was eager to do anything to get rid of his anger. "We do need timber to fix some of our ship." He grinned at Luffy. "This town doesn't have any."

"I'll be right back." Law walked off into the woods. He made a Room and cut down some of the trees. He quickly made the logs into useable wood that could fix their ship. "Shambles." Luffy popped in place where the wood had been.

The Pirate stared in awe. "There's your wood. Don't bother the people of this town unless you desperately need something." Law glared at him. He would protect the island with his life if he had to. It was the only place he could call home. "Come on, Straw Hat-ya. I have patients to take care of."

Luffy followed behind with an angry look. He didn't like all the Pirates coming to his island. "You're not welcome here," he called back to the other Captain. "Remember that."

Back at the clinic, the sun was setting. Luffy and Law had gotten back a few hours beforehand. He was cleaning the scalpel from cutting away some dead tissue from a patient. Chopper entered the room with a big smile.

"Ready to go see Brook play at the bar?" Law smiled and nodded after he put the scalpel down. He needed a stress relief. Maybe his day would get better. He said goodnight to Jean, who was lying on one of the beds. Bepo went back to get him so Law could treat him. He headed to the bar with Chopper and Luffy. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo stayed behind to keep Jean company.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I love to read all of your comments. They make me giddy and happy. Your feedback is what keeps me going. I love you all and wish you a great day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. A single strand of Spaghetti is called a "Spaghetto".**

**2\. There is actually a difference between coffins and caskets - coffins are typically tapered and six-sided, while caskets are rectangular.**

**3\. Sunflowers can help clean radioactive soil. Japan is using this to rehabilitate Fukashima. Almost 10,000 packets of sunflower seeds have been sold to the people of the city.**

**4\. To leave a party without telling anyone is called in English, a "French Exit". In French, it's called a "partir a l'anglaise", to leave like the English.**

**P.S. - Speaking of coffins and caskets, I have an idea to create a cafe that has a part in the back where I sell funeral items. I got the idea when my sister, jokingly, asked me for a coffin after I said my line "Welcome to _The End of the World_. May I take your order? We sell food and drinks". After she asked me for a coffin, I changed my phrase to "Welcome to _The End of the World_. May I take your order? We sell from food and drinks to funeral items". Do any of you think that's a great idea? Please let me know if you would visit when I have it up and running.**


	5. Drugged, Then Attacked

**Drugged, Then Attacked**

It was a nice night at the bar. Brook was playing his violin while people talked, laughed, sang, and danced with each other. It was like any other night there. The music made Law relax from his troubles with the Pirates. They seemed to be hooked on him. It wasn't a good thing, either.

"Torao, whatcha thinking?" Luffy brought him out of his thoughts. Luffy's face was one of happiness. Chopper was beside him. He had taken his hat off and was scratching his right antler.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the music." Law smiled. It was nice to have Luffy with him. It made him feel safe. Luffy took a drink of his beer while Law took a swig of his vodka. It was Friday and he wanted to get drunk. No harm in that, right?

"Law?" Law looked up to see Robin standing next to the table. She was smiling at him while holding a cup of alcohol in her left hand.

"Yes, Nico-ya?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me with something tomorrow." Law nodded. Robin was always on the hunt for more ponoglyphs. They had found a few on the island that continued to talk about the true history. "Great. I'll come by to get you at eight. You'll be at Luffy's, right?" Another nod from the man.

After Robin left, Law ordered another mug of vodka. A woman came over with a cup of the alcohol. The time he was having made him feel good. Being surrounded by his friends made him feel happy. He wasn't worried about anything at this point.

Luffy started to sing when Law was on his sixth cup. His vision was going and his voice was slurring. At some point, Law found himself singing along with the other. "Law, are you okay?" Chopper sounded concerned.

"Yesss. I-I'm fine." Law knew that he didn't sound fine. He was on the road to being completely drunk. It was a surprise he wasn't already there.

A woman came over with a smile on her face. Law smiled back at her and she blushed. A giggle escaped the girl. _She's really cute when she blushes._ What Law didn't know that that moment was that the girl was Nami.

"Hey, Law. I see that you're having a great time." Her voice made him realize who she was.

"H-Hey, Nami-y-ya. Yeah, I... I am." His smile didn't falter, though. It was big and wide.

"Well, that's good to hear. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming to work on Monday."

"Why?"

"I have to run some errands that morning. I'm sorry I won't be there." Law waved her off her apology with his hand.

"You're fine. I... I can get N-Nose-ya to do... do it. He h-helps when you go o-on e-errands anyway." Nami smiled again. Law was too cute when he was drunk. The dark blush across his face was a good sign that he was halfway gone.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Law." Law waved goodbye as she walked away. She reminded him of his sister. She was always kind and sweet. Her crewmates would say otherwise, though.

"Torao, I think I need to get you home," Luffy announced. Law looked across the table at him. He was grinning at him. 

"Why? I'm fine." He took another drink of his vodka. It made his worries go away. He hardly ever drank but he needed it that night. A few more drinks later, Law was feeling different. "Is it hot in here to you guys?" Law tugged on the collar of his shirt. It was really warm in the room. _Does someone have the heater on?_

Luffy and Chopper looked at him with confusion. "No. It's actually a little cold in here," Chopper answered as he hopped down off the seat. He went over to stand beside Law. "Can you lean your head down?" Law did as he was asked, making sure to not fall over, and let Chopper place a hoof on his forehead.

With alarm, Chopper snatched his hoof away from Law's forehead. "You're burning up! You need to get home!" Luffy didn't say anything as he picked Law up.

"I... I need to pay for the d-drinks." Before Luffy carried him out of the bar, Law pulled out his wallet and put some money down on the table. After, he allowed Luffy to carry him out into the cold, night air.

With a sigh of relief, Law breathed in a shaky breath. He felt extremely uncomfortable. His body felt as if it was on fire. The chilly wind was nice on the skin that was exposed. Another thing was that his pants felt really, really tight. "S-Straw H-Hat-ya, I... I feel w-weird." The other just kept walking home with determination.

...

Once they were back at Luffy's house, Sanji and Zoro popped up when Luffy called for them. "What's wrong with Law?" Sanji was right beside Luffy when he saw Law's condition. Zoro was on the other side of him with the same worried expression.

"Chopper said that he had a fever and told me that he needed to come home." He looked at Law. The man was sweating, panting heavily, and his face was a dark shade of crimson. "Torao told me that he felt weird on our way home."

On full alert, Sanji followed Luffy into Law's room. He laid Law down on the bed and watched him convulse. "It's too... hot in... here," Law moaned between gasps. He didn't feel good and definitely didn't feel right.

"Zoro, go turn on the air conditioner in here." Grunting, Zoro went over to the window and turned it on. Law still felt too hot.

"I feel weird..."Not knowing what else to do for him, the three men left the room to let him get better. Law writhed on the bed in strange pain and frustration. The covers and his clothes touching him rose a strange sensation in him. His pants were way too tight. Unbuttoning them, Law practically tore them off. It relieved some of the pressure that was in his pants.

The searing heat was still there and he didn't know what to do. Getting out of bed, Law stumbled to the joining bathroom. He ran the shower as he stripped his clothes. He was used to baths and not showers, but it would have to do for now. He entered and immediately fell to the ground.

The pain of changing was overridden by the burning heat in his body. Law's breathing was heavy and he was wheezing. Looking down at his body, Law noticed that the slit was open and his dick was starting to come out. _What the hell's going on?_

"Law, is everything okay?" Sanji knocked on the door before entering. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Law. His face turned a bright red in an instant. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'll come b-back l-later." With that, he walked back out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Law continued to examine his body. Most of the heat he felt was down there. _Don't tell me..._ "Black Leg-ya!"

Sanji opened the door and walked into the room again but he had one of his hands covering his eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"I need you to go and get a medicine from Tony-ya." He told him the name. "And do it fast." Nodding, Sanji left the room and closed the door again. "This is just great. I get drugged on one of the best nights I've had in a long time," Law grumbled.

Thinking of who might've done it, Law turned on the hot water and decided to wash his body. He made sure to scrub every part of his body. It wasn't long until Sanji came back with the medicine.

"Please, bring it to me." Keeping his eyes covered, Sanji made his way over to Law. Without another word, Law quickly swallowed the medicine. "Thank you."

The heat in his body started to subside and he was feeling normal again. His slit was closing and his dick was going back inside. "What was wrong?" Sanji had uncovered his eyes when Law said it was okay. The shower was still running.

"It seems that I was drugged at the bar. The medicine Tony-ya gave you for me was to counteract the drug used." Law raised up and cut the water off. "I don't know who did it, but now I have to be careful of what I order at the bar."

Sanji helped him out of the shower and over to the toilet. Law dried off and told Sanji that he'd be fine. The man, reluctantly, left and went back downstairs to let Law get dressed. He chose a nightshirt and boxers. It made him feel a little better.

Once he was dressed, Law went downstairs to check on the others. In the kitchen, Zoro was at the table with Luffy, and Sanji was leaning against the counter, smoking a cigarette.

Luffy perked up when he was Law. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sitting down, Law looked at each occupant of the room. He didn't want to worry them, but they had to know. "While we were having fun at the bar tonight, one of the drinks I ordered was drugged." Luffy immediately got angry. "Their plan seemed to have backfired when Straw Hat-ya was asked to take me home."

"I bet it was that fucking Pirate." Luffy went to leave the house until Law grabbed his arm. He glanced down at Law's hand.

"Please, don't go and start a fight. They'll be leaving in a few days." He tugged Luffy back to his chair. "It'll be fine. I'll confront them tomorrow with Nico-ya."

He was able to remember that Robin had asked him to help her. It was amazing how quickly he could sober up. He blamed the drug for the main reason for his more drunken state. The four talked and joked with each other. It was fun and Law felt safer.

...

The next morning, Law woke up with Luffy on his chest. Again. Zoro was pressed up against his side with his arms around the two of them. Sanji wasn't in the bed, so Law thought that he was getting breakfast together.

Slipping Luffy off of him and Zoro's arms from around them, Law, quietly, made his way downstairs. He found Sanji in the kitchen, who was, indeed, cooking breakfast. Law sat at the table and watched him cook for a bit before speaking.

"Did you also sleep with me last night?" Sanji almost jumped two feet in the air. It made Law laugh.

A glare was shot his way with a red face accompanying it. "Don't scare me like that and don't say it like that. It makes it sound weird. But, yes. We got in bed with you right after you fell asleep. I got up this morning to make breakfast." Sanji continued to cook as he talked. The two talked for a while before Luffy stumbled through the doorway.

"Morning," he said in a groggy voice. The other two just smiled.

"Good morning, Straw Hat-ya." Luffy gave him a tired grin and sat at the table. Law took the teen's arm in his hands and started to stretch it. It was something he hardly ever did, but it entertained him. Luffy just let him do it. To Law, it was fascinating how much he can stretch.

A little more later, Zoro came into the room. He didn't say anything and just sat down next to Law, who greeted him. Zoro nodded in reply. The two late risers laid their heads down on the table. "Why're you two up so early?" Luffy asked. Law was still playing with his arms.

"Law has a date with Robin this morning." Sanji and Law turned toward Zoro. Law was shocked that the man would say something like that. Sanji looked shocked that Zoro even knew what a date was.

A knock on the front door got Law's attention away from Zoro. He looked at the clock on the wall. Eight o'clock. He let go of Luffy's arm and got up. He went to the door and opened it. Robin was standing on the other side. "Good morning, Nico-ya. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Torao-kun. I'd be delighted to join you all for breakfast." He moved to let her inside. She walked with him to the kitchen to find that the table was set and Luffy was now wide awake.

"Hey, Robin," Luffy greeted. He was already piling his plate with food.

"Robin-chawn, are you joining us for breakfast this morning?" Law rolled his eyes at the cook. He was always like that around pretty girls.

"Yes. Then, Torao-kun and I will be exploring a cave just off the village nearby." Law nodded and they sat down at the table to eat. The others explained to Robin what had happened the night before. She assured them that she'd protect Law with the cost of her own life. Law didn't really like that but didn't say anything about it.

...

After breakfast, Law got dress before him and Robin left the house. They walked down a dirt path away from the town. "Torao-kun, why're you afraid of going back home?" The question had bothered her for quite a while now.

"Nico-ya, would you like to marry a maniac? A person who's so hellbent on you becoming theirs that they'd kill your entire family to make sure that it'd happen?" Robin was shocked at his response. She wasn't expecting him to ask those questions.

"No. I would want to run away from them." There was a moment of silence. "Is that why you won't go home?"

"This is my home. I've made a life here that I don't want taken from me." He smiled. "I've made friends that I won't trade for anything else in the world." A tear ran down his left cheek. "I'm actually happy being here."

A smile crossed Robin's face. "And we have a friend that we wouldn't give up for anything in the whole world. He has helped us through thick and thin and he loves us with all his heart."

They got to the cave that Robin indicated. "Do you need some light?" Robin nodded. He walked into the darkness and he started to glow brighter than any lamp you could ever find. "I'll follow you since you're the one who's reading."

Going first, Robin led Law down the winding stairs to an open cavern. "This place is amazing. I've never seen this place before."

"I found this place a few days ago when I was exploring. It has things written all across the walls." She walked up to one of them. "I wanted to show you this." She placed her hand on the wall. A pedestal roe from the ground in the middle of the room. It had something sitting on top of it.

"What's that?" Law walked up to it. It was a small box. He placed his hand on it and it lit up the whole room. It was fascinating.

"It's something that only reacts to you." Law furrowed his brows. _What does she mean?_ "Open it."

Law, cautiously, placed his hand on the box, and slowly opened it. What he saw made him gasp. In the center of the box was a medallion. It had his symbol on it. "I don't understand."

"On the walls, it says that your family, the Trafalgar Family, was one of the first merfolk of your kind." She smiled. "You and your family were the only ones that enjoyed the company of humans and would interact with them." Law glanced back at the medallion.

"Why is this here, though?"

"A long time ago, your family was being hunted by another family. They were angry that yours was interacting with humans." Her smile faded to a frown. "Your ancestors placed the family seal in here for protection. This island has always been protected by it or another family member."

"So, I'm the last of my family?" Robin nodded. Law placed the medallion back in the box. "I want to leave this here. It'll continue to protect the island even when I'm gone." Robin started to smile again. Footsteps sounded from the entryway.

Robin and Law were ready to fight. Law unsheathed his nodachi. He had brought it with him for added protection. "Who's there?" Robin pushed the stone to hide the medallion. Suddenly, the woman fell but Law was able to catch her before she made it to the ground. She was breathing heavily.

"Nico-ya! What's wrong?!"

"S-Sea s-stone," Robin stuttered. He looked up to see the one person he didn't want to see at that time.

"Hello again, Law." The man was already a handful when he first met him.

"What do you want, Eustass-ya?" Law lifted Robin into his arms. She was weak from the exposure of the sea prism stone. It didn't affect him in the slightest. He had already figured out a plan to get them out of the area.

"You look even more beautiful glowing like that." There was an ever-present grin on Kid's face. It made Law uncomfortable. He started to move with Robin.

"What do you want?" Law's plan was to figure out what Kid wanted. If he didn't like it, he'd get Robin and himself out of there. He picked up his sheath and put his nodachi back in it.

"I want you. That's all I want." This was met with a disgusted look from Law.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline. I'm not a possession and I'll never like you." Law made a Room. "See you another time, Eustass-ya." With that, Law switched them with a plant from outside. He heard the frustrated yell from Kid as he carried Robin away from where they had just been.

"Torao-kun, you can put me down now." Law turned red as he stopped and set her down. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nico-ya." He smiled at her and returned the hug. "Should we tell Luffy about what happened?" The younger man should know.

"If you don't want to tell him, I will. He should be aware that Kid has sea prism stone." Law nodded and walked with Robin back to town. The day was just getting started and he was already being chased. This wasn't good at all.

"You can tell him. I have to go check on something." Robin gave him a worried look. "Don't worry. I can just go and get Zoro-ya to go with me. I know where he is, anyway." Robin nodded and left to find Luffy. Law walked in the direction of the ocean.

On the shore of the beach, Law found Zoro standing in the water. His swords were on the shore, away from the water. "Zoro-ya, I need you for a bit." The man placed his foot that had been on the other leg on the ground. He turned to Law.

"What's wrong?" He walked to the shore and put his shirt back on. He grabbed his swords and walked up to Law he seemed worried.

"That Pirate from before is following me. He has sea prism stone so Straw Hat-ya can't get near him." Zoro nodded. "I'd like for you to stay with me until they leave." He was already paranoid as it was.

"Sure. I will. Want to go swimming with me? I bet the pool's open and it'll be somewhere secluded. Nobody'll be able to see you." Law grinned. He already knew why Zoro wanted to go swimming with him.

"You're still trying to beat me at laps?" He got a grin in return from the green-haired. "I thought so. I've told you before, I'm built for the water."

"Doesn't mean that I can't try." Law had to agree. Zoro was always trying to beat him at swimming. He was already the best swordsman in the world. Now, it seemed, he wanted to beat the best swimmer on the island.

"Before we go, I have to check on something." Zoro agreed. He followed Law through the forest and to a small ruin on the edge of the ocean. He asked Zoro to wait outside the entrance while he went inside. Going into the small room, Law stood in the middle of it.

Raising his hand to the ceiling, Law bit his hand and poured some blood onto the ground. It lit up a vibrant red. A small compartment opened up in the ground. Lowering himself to his knees, Law reached in and pulled out a small bag. It was just a regular brown bag that had nothing on it.

Slowly, he opened the bag. Inside was a golden coin that many had tried to get for years. He smiled. _It's still safe. I'm so happy._ Law tied the bag back and lowered it back into the compartment. He closed it and it locked itself back up.

He met Zoro outside. "Is everything okay?" Law nodded. Nobody from Luffy's crew knew where he had hidden the treasure. He was told by them not to tell anyone because it would be safer if he didn't. They laughed and joked as they made their way to Usopp's pool he had made for Law and the others. He hoped that nothing was wrong with the rest of the crew.

**I'm very happy that you all are enjoying it. I love you all and hope that you all liked this chapter. Have a fabulous day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Space is almost completely quiet.**

**2\. The first movie ever to put out a motion-picture soundtrack was _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._**

**3\. In order to protect themselves from poachers, African Elephants have been evolving without tusks, which unfortunately also hurts their species.**

**4\. The scientific name for Giant Anteater is Myrmecophaga Tridactyla. This means "ant eating with three fingers".**


	6. Swimming

**Swimming**

As they walked through the forest, Law was looking forward to beating Zoro at swimming. He was one of the only members of Luffy's crew that could swim with him. The others were Nami, Usopp, and Franky. The others weren't able to do so because of their devil fruits. For some reason, Law wasn't bothered by water nor sea stone. He guessed that it was because he was born and created for the water. Nothing that involved it bothered him.

Getting to the secluded area that held the swimming pool, he was excited. The water in this pool was always the right temperature and clean. Usopp and Franky made sure to clean it of debris every day. He was thankful for the two men because they were the ones that created it and maintained it.

When they were there, they walked up to the deck before starting to strip. Law had to strip all of his clothes or they would be ripped open by his transformation. When he was completely naked, he turned to see that Zoro was in his underwear. Grinning at him, Law ran before jumping in.

He bit the inside of his cheek as his body changed quickly but very painfully. Law, normally, took it slowly, but he did this every so often. Swimming up, he broke the surface before looking at Zoro. The man was standing there, staring. Law guessed that he was shocked by his wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"Come on. Didn't you say you'd beat me today?" he teased the guy to get his attention. Zoro sent him a small glare after he closed his mouth. But there was a grin on his face.

"I bet you a whole night of drinks that I'll beat you today," he challenged him.

Law laughed. "Challenge accepted. That means you owe me a whole night of free drinks if you lose." Zoro nodded as he jumped in.

When he broke the surface, Law nodded to the deck. They were going to start at the edge of the deck and do a few laps. "How many laps do you wanna do?" Zoro asked as they lined up at the edge. Law thought for a moment before coming up with a good number that wouldn't exhaust both of them.

"How about twenty? That's fair, right?"

"What happens if we tie?" Law wanted to know, even though he already knew that Zoro was going to lose to him.

"We buy each others' drinks." He accepted the deal. "Read. Set. Go!"

Dipping under the water, Law swam almost at full speed. He knew that Zoro wouldn't be able to beat him. His body was created to glide smoothly and fast through the water. Where Zoro had feet and legs, Law had a tail to propel him. It wasn't really a challenge for Law. Not to mention, Zoro had to stop to breathe after every lap.

When the first lap was done, Law raised out of the water, waiting for Zoro to catch his breath. "I win the first lap," he informed him. Zoro just glared at him as he took deep breaths/

"Don't get cheeky. There's still nineteen more to go."

"Ha. You're gonna buy me drinks by the end of this."

"We'll see." When he was done with his small break, they started up the second lap. After about ten more laps, they stopped again. They were fixing to be on their thirteenth lap.

Law floated on the water as he waited for Zoro to be ready to go again. He called and they went back. By then, Law had won all of them. By the very end of their challenge, he was the winner, beating Zoro in all of the laps.

"Zoro-ya, you'll never be able to beat me," he informed him as they sat on the deck. Zoro was pouting that he couldn't beat him even once.

"I will at some point. It's only a matter of time. You'll slip up. Just wait." Law was swishing his tail back and forth in the water as Zoro did the same with his feet.

"Why do you want to beat me at swimming so badly? You're human. I'm a merman. I'm built for the water. You're built for land." It was something he always wanted to ask but never got around to it.

"If you're wondering if it's a pride thing, I can tell you it's not. I just want to be able to beat you once. Just to see if I can."

"I see." Law looked down at the water. "You're better at walking than I am."

His comment seemed to amuse Zoro because he started laughing after he said it. "Are you saying you can't walk right?" he asked after calming down.

"How long have you been walking on the ground?" Law asked as he turned his attention from the water to the other man. "Tell me, when did you start learning to walk?"

The man took on a look of perplexion. "I guess when I was about one or two."

"Alright. When did you learn how to swim? How old were you?"

"About six or seven. Why? What's with these questions?"

"I already knew how to swim from the moment I was born. It's an instinct that all merfolk are born with. I didn't learn how to walk on the land until I arrived at this island. That was only sixty years ago." He looked back at the water. "I still have trouble with walking because I'm used to swimming. Moving fast on land is a little difficult. It's very easy for me to trip while running, trip over my own feet while walking, and even just moving around my house. I'm used to having my tail which is much easier to move. When my tail disappears, I have two legs. That's more of a problem because I have two appendages to worry about. You've always had them. I haven't. Do you now see why I say I have trouble walking?" 

"Yeah. Sorry I teased you about it."

"It's okay." Watching his tail, Law remembered that there was one little problem he had about his tail. "But there's a problem I have that concerns my tail."

"What do you mean? What problem?"

"For my kind of merman, we have a special thing about our tails. They attract people. I don't know exactly what does it but it makes people want to touch it." Taking a deep breath, Law told him the truth about the other night when he came to them in just a towel and frantic attitude. "The night I came to you and the other two in only a towel, Eustass-ya had touched my tail. I guess the pull of the tail made him touch it."

"Does it only work on certain people?"

"I, actually, don't know. You and Straw Hat-ya don't seem to be affected by it. Black Leg-ya has almost touched it a few times. I don't blame him, either. It's just a strong pull." Lifting his tail out of the water, he placed it next to him. "But when Eustass-ya touched it... there was a weird feeling. It made me uncomfortable and I almost had a panic attack."

"Is it sensitive?"

"You know, I don't really know if it is or not." Reaching out a hand, he ran it over where his hip was. "I've never had anyone touch it until he did."

Zoro was quiet for a moment. "Do you mind if I touch it?" he asked out of the blue. That made Law snap his head up to look at him with wide eyes. "You said you don't know it's sensitive or not, right?" He nodded in response. "Well, why don't you let me touch it so we can check?"

Glancing back down at his tail, he sighed. "Okay. But when I tell you to stop, you have to stop, alright?"

"Okay."

Moving his tail to be next to Zoro, Law waited for him to touch it. When his hands did touch it, it felt completely different from how it felt the time when Kid touched it. Law guessed that it was because he didn't like Kid, nor did he trust him.

Zoro's hands felt different but at the same time... weird. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but Zoro's hands were different. It was just that. Different. He ran his hands up the side before doing the same with the other.

There was only one thing similar to what happened with Kid. There was that feeling that started to rise in him. But instead of it being a red flag in his head this time, it was more like a pleasant tingle through his body. After a few minutes of Zoro running his hands up and down the sides of his tail, the fins at the end started to twitch.

"Is it uncomfortable for you?" he asked.

"N-No. I... I don't... I don't know how to... describe it," Law confessed. It felt good but he didn't think he wanted to tell him that. It would've been awkward.

"Should I stop?" Even though he asked the question, he continued moving his hands on him. Law bit his bottom lip when Zoro went a little too close to his slit with his thumbs. He was fisting his hands while they helped to keep him sitting up. "Law, are you okay?"

"Pl-Please... stop," he begged. The feeling of pleasure had been taking over and he didn't know how to react to it. He didn't like Zoro like that and didn't want to seem like he did. Law could feel Zoro hesitate before removing his hands from his tail.

In the end, Law was gasping for breath as he laid down on the wooden deck. His body twitched every so often from the stimulation just touching it had on him. "Are you okay?" Zoro asked. He reached out a hand to him.

"D-Don't..." Zoro stopped before backing off, retracting his hand as well. "I'll... I'll be fine. Just... Just give me a minute." When the feeling passed, Law sat back up and moved his tail away from the other. He didn't want that to happen again.

"So, it is sensitive."

"It seems that it is." Law sighed, heavily. "That was... strange. It wasn't uncomfortable. I just... don't know how to explain it." He rubbed at his arm.

"Your scales are really soft. I never thought they would be," Zoro commented. Law looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I skin fish, their scales are either rough, slimy, or just smooth." Law nodded in understanding. "Yours are soft like silk or something softer. It's really amazing. And my hands never caught on any of them."

"I see." Law ran a hand down his hip to where his knees would normally be when he had legs. "It's just how they are. I've never met another one of my kind that had the same kind of scales like me. Mine, also, shine a different colour in the light."

"I know." The two shared a laugh. It was interesting and odd how they could have a moment when Zoro touched his tail change to laughing in a matter of minutes. It was just his relationship with him. It was almost the exact same with the others.

To be honest, Law got along well with Robin in certain ways that he didn't with the others. One of those ways is their morbid sense of humor. They could make horrible and disturbing jokes or statements that scared the others but made each other laugh. Those were good times.

With Zoro, they were both swordsmen. It was something that he enjoyed having in common with the human man. Zoro would challenge him to duels. Most of the time, he won. Some other times, Law caught him off guard and was able to beat him. Even though Zoro fought and defeated Mihawk, he didn't kill the man, but he did seriously injure him. Law had been there to witness it that day. He had found his way there and watched. It was amazing and he joyed it greatly.

Suddenly, their silence was interrupted by Luffy rushing over to Law. "Torao! Robin told me what happened to you two!" he shouted as he skidded to a stop next to him before dropping to his knees. "Are you hurt?!"

Zoro looked annoyed but Law was glad to see him. Luffy was always a joy but also an annoyance to have around. "Yes. I'm fine. No, he didn't hurt me. Zoro-ya's been protecting me." Luffy wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Law returned it.

"I'm relieved to hear that. Robin told me what he did. She found me about an hour ago."

"Where were you?"

"I was helping some villagers on the other side of the island. Robin walked up to me and told me what that Pirate did."

"It was her that was more in danger than I was," Law interrupted him. He put his tail back int he water when Luffy let him go. "She's the one that's affected by sea stone. Not me." Luffy sat next to him.

"But you're still my top priority."

Law sighed before dropping into the water again, careful not to splash the other two. "I see. You can trust me. I'll make sure nothing happens to me nor any of your crew members." Luffy grinned. The man knew about how Law viewed relationships with people. They were like partnerships to him. If they protect you, you, in return, protect them.

After a minute or so, Zoro smacked Luffy on the back of his head. "You're an idiot to think that guy would get close to him when I'm here."

Watching in horror, Law was frozen for a split second as Luffy plummeted into the water. "Zoro-ya!" he screamed before diving under the water. As fast as he could, he grabbed Luffy up and rushed for the surface. The guy was hanging onto him for dear life. When they were there, Luffy coughed and spat out water. Law turned to the other man. "That wasn't a very good nor very bright idea, Zoro-ya. Be glad I was here."

Zoro rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I didn't expect to hit him that hard."

Swimming to the edge, Luffy continued to cling to him. Law didn't blame him. The pool was deep, and he would drown if he let go. Once there, Law hefted him out of the pool. "Thanks, Torao," Luffy said as he sat on the edge.

"You're welcome." He continued to stay in the water, laying his head on the deck in between the two men. "Why would you eat something to take that away? Mine can't be taken away because I was born and made for the water."

"I didn't mean to eat it. I was hungry and it was close by."

Law laughed. "You really are an idiot." Luffy started pouting which made Zoro laugh. "You never change. Still the same kid I helped out many years ago."

**Hope you all like this chapter. Do I do well? Please, let me know. Anyway, have a lovely day, and remember, I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. It is thought by Russians that eating ice cream will keep you warm**

**2\. Somebody hid an episode of _South Park_ inside _Tiger Woods 99_ as an Easter egg, causing EA to do a massive recall.**

**3\. Madagascar once was a stomping ground for lemurs which were the size of today's gorillas.**

**4\. Underneath the streets of Beijing, there are over a million people who live in nuclear bunkers.**


	7. Memories

**Memories**

Law thought about his relationship with Luffy's crew. It was odd, yes. But it wasn't worryingly so. Or to Law, it wasn't. I mean, he got to know them when Luffy first introduced them. The kid had been excited to see him after a while. Law'd travel a bit before coming back to the island. That didn't seem to bother the occupants of it.

But the relationship he had with them was considered... different. Law got along with each one in a very specific way. That's why someone would say that their relationship was odd. 

But the one he had the longest relationship with was Luffy. He'd known him from the very first day he was put on the earth. Also, his own crew, sometimes, told the two that they were more like a married couple than friends. Law could see their point but chose to ignore it. 

Then, he remembered the day he helped deliver Luffy. Dragon knew it was a good thing he was there, but he took Luffy with him when he left. His mother, on the other hand, stayed with him a little while longer before she set off on her own. She asked him not to tell anyone that she was his mother. Law agreed, not seeing a problem with the request.

...

**_"You need to push," he instructed her as he stood there. Luffy's mother looked sweating but happy at the same time. Dragon stood to her right, holding her hand while this was happening._ **

**_"I... I know," she said in her sweet, kind voice. She was one of the only people outside of the island that knew and accepted what he was. He was going to help her deliver this baby if it was the last thing he did._ **

**_"Alright. Take a few deep breaths." She did as he told her to. "Now, push." He watched her strain as she pushed. Law was hoping that he didn't have to do an emergency c-section. The mother was hoping to have a normal birth._ **

**_Dragon continued to hold her hand as she pushed. He saw that the mother was squeezing his hand tightly. Law knew it was painful for her. He'd delivered many babies over the years he'd been living on the island. Though, he never knew why Dragon and his wife/lover chose this island to do this._ **   
**_Soon enough, he saw the head. "Alright. I can see it." A smile was on her face. "I need you to give one more big, hard push. I think it should work this time."_ **

**_"O-Okay," she gasped out. Then, she did as he told her to. The head came out before the whole body followed. Cries filled the room as he caught the baby._ **

**_Leaning over to his dresser, he grabbed a towel before cleaning it off. He found out that the baby was a boy. When he was done cleaning him off and wrapped him in a soft, light blue blanket, he smiled as he walked over to them. "Congratulations. It's a boy."_ **

**_Both Dragon and her looked excited. "It's a boy," she repeated. Law nodded, handing him over. "Dragon, we have a boy." He saw tears gather in her eyes._ **

**_"What would you like to name him?' Law asked. He was happy to know that they were happy it was a boy._ **

**_"His name's going to be Luffy," the mother said. Law smiled before nodding._ **

**_"I think it's a perfect name," Dragon replied. He reached over and rubbed the side of his face. The baby was asleep now as the mom held him. Then, both of their faces fell. It was as if they realized something that they would regret._ **

**_"What's wrong?" Law asked. He was confused and concerned about the drastic change in their expressions._ ** _Is something wrong? Why do they look so upset? Can I help them?_

**_"Thank you so much for your help, Law," the mother said._ **

**_"What's going on? Is everything okay?"_ **

**_"Please, don't tell anyone about us being h_ ** **_ere," Dragon pleaded. Law was shocked at the request. "I know it's odd to hear, but I'm a wanted man and she doesn't want others to know about her and me."_ **

**_Law realized what they were talking about. "Is this why you came to this island and my house? So nobody would find out about your relationship and him?" Law asked, pointing to the newborn. He was sleeping soundly in her arms._ **

**_"Yes. We apologize for this. But we don't even want Luffy to know about us for now," she explained. "Dragon's going to give him to Garp when he leaves. When I leave, I'm going to go somewhere else. If you ever do meet Luffy when he's older, don't tell him about me nor Dragon."_ **

**_"I see. I promise. But you need to stay for a bit. You aren't fit to travel right now." Law was stunned by what they were asking of him._ **

**_"Thank you so much. You're a really good friend. And she knows." That made him feel glad to know them. He knew Garp, but they had a few issues with each other. Mostly because Garp was a Marine and Law was what he was. Though, the guy never told the Government about him."_ **

**_"When will you be leaving?" he asked Dragon._ **

**_"Tomorrow morning," the mother answered. Her big, brown eyes were full of sorrow and happiness. He felt bad for her. Her long, black hair made her look younger and like a disappointed child. "Do you mind if he spends the night here?" Law shook his head. He might only have one bedroom, but they were welcomed to it. "I really do hope you get to meet him when he's older. It'll be great. I'm sure of it."_ **

...

Law enjoyed Luffy's family. Garp was a good mode of transportation. When Law wanted to go somewhere, the man would take him there. When he sailed with the Marines, they were skittish of him because they didn't know him.

He wasn't bothered, though. Law never bathed in front of them and had the bathroom all to himself when he wanted to bathe. Garp made sure of that. The Marines were suspicious when Garp would come to visit because he was updating him on Luffy and his brothers.

To be honest, Law knew all about Garp's training for Luffy and his two brothers. He'd visit the island Luffy grew up on a few times. That's how Luffy remembered him. It even devastated him when he found out about Ace's death.

When he visited once, Garp, accidentally, left him on the island until he visited again. That left him in the Goa Kingdom for half a year. He did help Dadan out with taking care of the boys. Though, they did try to fight him. He even got to know the mayor and Makino. 

A smile came to his face when he remembered the time they found out what he was. All three boys were shocked and amazed when they saw him. That was one of the only times he was bothered about telling someone about himself.

...

**_"Dadan-ya, I'm going to take a bath," Law announced as he opened the door to the main room. He was covered in dirt from chasing Luffy, Ace, and Sabo around. Law wasn't happy about it._ **

**_"That's fine," she answered. Dadan didn't mind his presence. He didn't give her much trouble and kept to himself most of the time. When the boys were acting up, he tried to keep them occupied. "Take your time. You take a long time, anyway."_ **

**_"I don't tell you how to live your life," Law joked back. Dadan just grunted before going back to her bottle. He was told about Garp's reason for not arresting her. She was their foster mother while Garp was gone._ **

**_Law gathered some clothes up before heading to the bathroom. When he entered, he shut the door. Garp hadn't informed Dadan about what he was. That was a good yet bad thing. Good because nobody could ask her about him. Bad because that meant they'd find out at some point._ **

**_Putting his clothes to the side, Law sighed as he ran a bath in the barrel. The boys were off doing something else. That was good. It gave him time to take a bath before they returned. Then, he started to undress._ **

**_When the water filled the barrel, Law hopped onto the side. His lightweight was a plus when it came to this. Lifting up his legs, he stuck both_ _inside_ _at the same time. He hissed as the pain ripped up his legs. After that was done, he moved off the side and into the barrel. The water engulfed his body as he sank into it._ **

**_Then, he dipped his head under the water. When the transformation was over, he broke the surface before leaning against the side of the barrel. The hot water was amazing and helped ease the pain. Somewhat._ **

**_Law began to wash after a moment. It was nice but a little cramped. The barrel was small, but he got used to it a few days after arriving there. Garp, accidentally, left him there. He knew he shouldn't have traveled with him._ **

**_"Garp-ya, you are an asshole. I don't know how you could've left me here," he spoke aloud to himself._ **

**_While scrubbing his arm, he heard the sound of the door opening. Halting all movement, Law, slowly, turned his head to look at the door. He locked eyes with Sabo. The boy looked shocked and amazed at the same time._ **

**_They didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. Then, Law decided to speak up. "Don't say anything." The kid didn't move nor say anything at first._ **

**_"Sabo! What's taking you so long?!" Luffy whined._ **

**_"Yeah. What's going on?" Ace asked._ **

**_Suddenly, all three were in the doorway. The boys looked surprised and fascinated. "Get in here. Now," Law ordered. They didn't miss a beat and just scurried into the room. They shut the door after themselves. When all that was done, they just stared at him again. "Don't say a word to the others about this."_ **

**_"T-Torao..." Luffy started. He took a step forward._ **

**_"What are you?" Ace asked._ **

**_"Aren't you a merman?" Sabo spoke._ **

**_"Yes. I'm a merman." He finished washing. He'd already washed his hair. "Now, Dadan-ya and the others don't know about this. I don't want them to right now, either. If you three say something about this to them, I'll slice you up," he threatened._ **

**_"We won't," they said in unison. Law hoped they were telling the truth._ **

**_"Now, can you three come and help me? It's kind of hard to get out of here." They rushed forward and helped him lift his body out of the barrel. Once he was on the side of it, he dropped to the ground, sitting on his side. Unlike other merfolk, Law had issues with using his tail as a way to move on land. He was used to swimming with it, not moving. Legs were more suitable for that._ **

**_"Your tail looks amazing," Luffy said._ **

**_"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it," Sabo voiced. He reached out a hand. Law, quickly, grabbed it, making the other snap his head up._ **

**_"Don't touch. I don't like people touching it." The kid nodded before he let him go. "Ace-ya, can you grab that towel over there?' Ace nodded before going over and grabbing it. He brought it back and handed it to him._ **

**_Law accepted it before starting to dry his tail off. Slowly but surely, his tail turned back into legs. "That's awesome," Ace almost shouted. Law covered his private parts before standing up. The fins on his arms, his ears, the webs in between his fingers, and the scales across the rest of his body were still showing because those parts were still wet._ **

**_"When were you going to tell us about this?"_ **

**_"I hoped I wouldn't have to," Law admitted. He didn't mean to hurt their feelings if he did._ **

**_"Why not?" Luffy asked, poking his leg. Law didn't mind his actions. It was only when he had his tail that he was nervous about being touched._ **

**_"Because I've been hunted for years. Garp-ya hasn't even told anyone else about what I really am."_ **

**_"Garp knows?" Ace asked. He sounded skeptical._ **

**_"Yes. it doesn't matter right now." He, quickly, finished drying off before getting dressed. "Now, I'm hungry. Let's go see if dinner's ready." The boys cheered before rushing off to the main room. Law smiled at seeing how quickly they accepted hi and went back to normal._**  
...

That was something he enjoyed at that time. Luffy and the other two accepted him as what he was. It didn't matter to them. He was still their friend and someone that took care of them while he was stuck there for half a year.

A frown came to his face at another memory. It almost made him cry because of how devastating the news had been. He even attacked Garp when he came to tell him. But he'd already gotten the news from the paper.

...

_**The people of the island were worried about him. He knew. Many of them had come by his house and knocked. Law just told them that he needed some time alone. They didn't argue and just left him alone. The reason it worried them was that he just dropped everything he'd been doing before going home, not saying a word to anyone.** _

_**Then, about three hours after the news, one man came rushing over. "Law! Garp's here!" At the mention of the man, Law came rushing to the door. He threw it open, staring at the young man on his doorstep.** _

_**"Tell him to meet me at the beach near the cliff. He's to bring no one with him," Law demanded. The man agreed before rushing off.** _

_**Law, quickly, got ready before going to the area. When he was there, he sat near the water, waiting for the man to arrive and being careful not to get wet. Flashes of Ace's kind smile and eyes filled with joy and life came to mind. The kid even visited him a few times after he became a Pirate and found out what island he lived on.** _

_**When the sound of someone approaching hit his ears, he took his time to get up. Turning to the man, Law saw that he didn't have any expression on his face. That pissed him off even more.** _

_**"How are you doing, Law?" the man asked, breathing the silence. Law walked toward the shore a bit, giving his back to him. "Are you okay?"** _

_**"How could you?" Law asked, on the verge of tears. "How could you stand there and do nothing?"** _

_**"I... I..."** _

_**Before Garp could come up with anything to say, Law spun around and rushed him before tackling him to the ground. Law screamed out in rage as they hit the water. Both of them got soaked. The pain from changing was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.** _

_**"That's all the Government does!" Law shouted, clawing and punching whatever he could reach. His tail ripped the pants he was wearing. "All it ever fucking does is kill people who don't deserve it! What did Ace ever do to anyone?! Just because Roger was his father doesn't make it fucking okay for him to be killed! He shouldn't be responsible for what the hell he did! Does he not get to live because of something someone else did?! Answer me, Garp!"** _

_**The man did nothing which pissed him off even more. This time, Law bit into his arm. The man never even flinched. He just took whatever Law dished out at him. It was as if he knew this was going to happen.** _

_**Soon enough, Law ran out of ener** _ _**gy. He lowered his head to Garp's chest, still clinching the front of his suit jacket in his fists. "Why did he deserve to die, Garp? Why was it so important to kill a kid that did nothing wrong?" Law asked as he sobbed into his chest.** _

_**A hand was placed on his head. It sort of soothed him but not by much. He was still pissed and heartbroken. Garp didn't say anything and just let him cry. Law wanted to kill the man that did it. But he knew he couldn't. Even Luffy couldn't save his own brother.** _

_**"I should've been there," Law choked out. "I could've saved him. But I didn't know. I... I didn't..." Just the thought of not being there made him feel even worse.** _

_**"Law, I have something I want you to do," Garp, finally, said. That made him lift his head.** _

_**"What?" Law asked. Tears were still streaming down his face.** _

_**"Luffy's going to arrive in an hour or so with another man. I need you to fix them up." Law was happy but bewildered to know that Luffy was coming.** _

_**"Wh-What?"** _

_**"They're in really bad shape. When you're done, a woman's going to take him with her to keep him safe. Can you fix him up?"** _

_**"Of... Of course, I can." Law stopped crying and wiped his tears away. "Only if I can go with him. If I can't, he'll stay here with me."** _

_**"You'll have to talk to her about that." Law nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry."** _

_**"You should be. You were there and did nothing to help him. I don't hate you for it. But I want to see the man that killed him rot in hell." Garp nodded.** _

_**"Yeah. Me too."** _

...

"That was horrible. He looked all banged up and just terrible. Along with Jinbe." He remembered Boa Hancock. "I'm very happy that she allowed me to come along. Even though I know she wasn't keen on me going, but I needed to stay with him."

After a moment, the memory of meeting the crew for the first time surfaced. That was a good yet very awkward and nerve-wracking meeting. Luffy came at a very awkward time. In that one meeting, the found out what he was.

...

_**A knock sounded on his front door. Law was having an issue. He had to rush home because one of the kids accidentally splashed him with water. Now, someone was knocking at his door. This wasn't the best time.** _

_**"Who is it?" he called from the hallway. If it was a citizen, he could get them to help him to the bathroom.** _

_**"Torao, it's me." His eyes widened at the voice that spoke to him. " Can I come in?"** _

_**"Yeah. Can you help me? I need to get to the bathroom." When the door opened, he heard more voices.** Shit. Straw Hat-ya, who did you bring with you?  
_

**_"Luffy, he sounds like he can't move much." A woman's voice reached his ears. He furrowed his brows._ **

**_"Yeah. Are you sure he's still the same from when you last saw him?" a guy asked. The man sounded skeptical about something he was probably told._ **

**_"I know he's still the same. Hasn't changed a day since I've known him," Luffy tried to assure them. "He's just... different." Law wanted to laugh._ ** _Different doesn't even begin to describe it, Straw Hat-ya._

_**When the door was completely open, he saw about eight people with him. They stared at each other as they entered his small abode. Luffy didn't seem fazed by what was going on. "Torao, what happened? How'd you get wet?"** _

_**Moving his attention to Luffy, Law registered the question that he asked. "A little girl dropped a pail of water. It splashed on my legs. Now, I need help. Please." The man nodded as he walked over to him, lifting him up without any problems.** _

_**The group followed him to the bathroom where he ran a bath for Law. His pants were already ripped and ruined, and his legs were fused together now. "You need to be more careful."** _

_**"Leave me alone. I know already," Law countered ina joking tone.** _

_**Finally, the woman with black hair spoke up. "Luffy, is this your friend you've told us about?" she asked. Law knew her as Nico Robin. Luffy sent him their wanted posters one day.** _

_**"Yes."** _

_**"What is he?" a reindeer asked. He was Tony Tony Chopper.** _

_**"I'm a merman," Law answered. "Don't say a word to anyone else. I trust you for now because Straw Hat-ya knows you."** _

_**"They're my crew." Law nodded. Luffy would send him letters, telling him all about them. He even sent a letter when he sent the posters. It was nice and good that he, finally, met them. "I wasn't expecting you to be going through this when we came."** _

_**"it's fine." When the tub was filled up, Law finished taking his clothes off before lifting himself onto the side.** That's just another pair of ruined jeans. Guess I have to go shopping tomorrow. **The girls averted their eyes. Luffy went to help him, but Law put his hand up. "I've got it."**_

_**"Are you sure?"** _

_**"Straw Hat-ya, I live alone. I've got it." He eased his body into the water. Law bit his lip as pain shot through his body. The others watched on as his body changed. Even the girls were looking again.** _

_**"What kind of merman is he?" a man with green hair asked. He sounded wary of him.** He's Roronoa Zoro. I remember because of the green hair._

**_"One that can change to be like you," Law responded. When he was settled in, he smiled at them. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Trafalgar Law. My home is your home. You're welcome here any time." They all seemed shocked at how kind he was being to them._ **

**_"What?" they said in unison._ **

...

"That was a great day. Even if I didn't trust them at first," Law admitted. He enjoyed knowing that they were good people and nice.

Suddenly, he saw someone come running toward him. When they got closer, Law realized it was one of the townsfolk. "Law! You need to come quickly!" she shouted as she came up to him.

"Why? What's wrong?" He rose from the ground. He'd been sitting on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Luffy and that redheaded Pirate are fighting in the town square," she breathed out in between pants. The woman was doubled over from having to run.

"Thanks. I'm heading there now. You just rest now." The woman nodded before sitting down. As he ran for the town, he tried to figure out what had happened. "Straw Hat-ya, what's going on? What happened to start something?" His worry grew as he raced to the town square.

**Is this chapter good? You get a little more insight into Law's history with Luffy's family. Please, tell me what you think. Have a fantastic day and I love you all with my entire heart. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Dinosaurs would swallow large rocks which stayed in their stomach to help churn and digest food.**

**2\. The word robot comes from the Czech "robota". This translates into forced labor, or work**

**3\. During 1943, U.S. officials imposed a short-lived ban on sliced bread as a wartime conservation measure. It lasted less than 3 months.**

**4\. When cellophane was invented in 1908, it was originally intended to be used to protect tablecloths from wine spills.**


	8. Just Leave!

**Just Leave!**

As he got closer to the town square, Law could see a humongous crowd already there. His worry was growing rapidly by the second for Luffy's safety. The other Captain had some tricks up his sleeve. One being that he'd use sea stone on those with devil fruit powers.

Once he arrived, he was gasping for breath from running so fast. People were in his way. "Excuse me," he said as he started to push through and squeeze past them. "Please. Let me get through. I need to pass by." Everyone moved to the side as Law got closer and closer to the heart of the place. 

Law's jaw dropped wide once he got there. Luffy was on the ground, a sea stone necklace around his neck. Blood was splatter on his face, arms, and legs and pooling on the ground. He could even see some bruises starting to form on his body. The guy looked pretty beat up. For Law, his eyes were locked on his long-time friend. He didn't care about Kid being there nor about anything else around him. They weren't there in his mind at the moment and didn't matter to him. 

"LUFFY!" he shouted, using his real name instead of the nickname he normally used. Law rushed over before dropping to his knees next to him, being careful of the blood around him. "Luffy, are you okay? Please, talk to me." He reached down and removed the necklace, throwing it across the way to get it away from him.

"T-Torao," Luffy choked out. "Y-You're h-here." He sounded happy, ashamed, and worried all at the same time.

"What the fuck were you thinking, you moron?" Law scolded him as he lifted his head up. "What happened?" 

The sound of boots on cobblestone made him look up. That's when he remembered that they weren't alone. Kid walked a few steps before stopping a few feet from him. Law laid Luffy's head in his lap. He glared daggers at the other man. "T-Torao, you need... t-to go. F-Find... Z-Zoro... or S-Sanji," Luffy said in a hoarse voice.

"You came," Kid spoke. "I knew you'd come running if something like this happened." He sounded so smug. Law felt his anger growing every second the other talked. It was pissing him off even more.

"Fuck off!" Law screamed. He cradled Luffy's head in a loving and protective manner. "I'm sick and tired of you!" Law, after a moment and carefully, set Luffy's head down before rising to his feet. He got right up in Kid's face. "You're worse than scum! Using sea stone against a devil fruit user to leave them weak and helpless! That's the most despicable thing I've ever seen in my life! I hope you drop dead soon!" All of that was screamed just an inch from the other.

By the time Law was finished, he was huffing and ready to punch the other. He could tell that he pushed a ton of Kid's buttons with his cutting and sincere words. But he didn't give a damn. Law wanted to beat the shit out of him. The man was horrible and was just disrupting the peace they had before he showed up. And it got on Law's nerves.

He knew it was going to happen. Law was prepared for it. Kid punched at him. "Shut your fucking mouth!" Kid exclaimed. He sounded beyond pissed off. Law didn't care, though. He was furious himself because of the state Luffy was in.

"Get lost!" Law yelled right back as he threw a punch of his own. His fist connected with Kid's jaw. It made the guy stagger a bit but not fall. Law put his hands up, ready to fight Kid. "You aren't welcomed nor wanted here anymore! You never were anyway! Your crew can get the stitches out of your body themselves! I don't give a shit! Just leave! Get the hell out of here!"

Kid rubbed his jaw where Law had hit him. It was very clear that he wanted to fight him. But to Law's surprise and satisfaction, he just lowered his head and balled his hands into fists. Without a word, he walked away. Law knew it wasn't the end, but he was glad he left for the time being.

Once he was out of sight, Law went back to check on Luffy. The Straw Hat Captain was still lying on the ground. He was distraught about him. "Straw Hat-ya, are you still awake?" he questioned as he got on his knees next to him again. The crowd stayed to see if the younger man was okay or not. Law didn't blame at all. Luffy was the one that kept most Pirates away from the island.

"Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm still a-awake," Luffy answered. You could hear the pain in his voice. "S-Sorry."

"Don't. You have nothing to apologize for." Law gathered the man into his arms and tried not to get too much blood on himself. "I'm taking you to your house. I'll fix you up there. Don't go to sleep yet."

"G-Got it." The crowd parted like the red sea as Law started for the house on the hill. The townsfolk spoke quietly between each other as he passed by. He had a feeling that he didn't understand what started the fight but guessed that it was how he reacted and handled the situation.

Law was known to be level-headed, calm, and even down-right emotionless when faced with people like Eustass Kid. It was, probably, shocking when they saw him explode like that at him. He understood what he'd done. But he couldn't help it. Luffy was one of the most important people in his life. Law would attack anyone and everyone over him. Even his crew because they took care of Luffy.

As he carried him, Luffy spoke to him. "Torao, you... you didn't have to do that," he said. His words upset Law even more.

"Luffy, you shouldn't have gone against him like that," Law reprimanded him, using his first name once again. He didn't care if it sounded weird coming from him. Law cared too much about the guy for him to go and do something like that.

"S-Sorry."

"I told you before. Don't apologize." Luffy stayed quiet for a while as he walked. He had the other in his arms bridal style. They didn't talk to each other for a time. Then, Law chose to break the silence. "Straw Hat-ya, what started that fight between you two? What happened back there?"

He watched Luffy turn his head away from him. That made him curious. But he decided to wait until the young man was willing to tell him what started that entire problem. "He wants to kidnap you."

The statement made Law stop in the doorway to the house. He was shocked and horrified to hear that. "What?" he asked. Law didn't know if he really wanted him to repeat what he said. It seemed that his speech was going back to normal now, though.

"Kid was talking to one of his crew members about kidnapping you in the middle of the night," Luffy replied. Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's why I confronted him. I couldn't standby and let him do it."

Law started to walk again and headed for Luffy's room to put him down. He shut the door with his foot once he was in the house completely. "So, you're like this because you didn't want him to kidnap me?" Law questioned.

"Yes."

"Straw Hat-ya, do you think it's easy to kidnap me?" There was silence for a moment. "Are you serious?" He dropped Luffy, unceremoniously, onto his bed. It made the other groan in pain.

"Ow, Torao. Don't do that. I'm injured. You don't do that to an injured person," Luffy complained. Law could only stare at him for the moment.

"Are you saying that I'm too weak to hold my own against someone like him? Why would you think that?" Law was hurt by knowing that was how the other saw him. He thought Luffy would have way more faith in him than that.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed before sitting up with a pained expression. Blood was starting to get on the covers. "I never said that. But if you get wet, you can't escape from him easily on land. Your tail isn't built for land. It's for water. That's what I was thinking about. I never said you weren't strong enough to win in a fight against him," Luffy explained. "You just took it the wrong way."

"That wasn't on my mind when you did that." Law huffed as he went to find the first-aid kit. "You need to think and say something before the other person starts to assume."

"I know. I'm sorry." The other man went quiet as Law searched the bathroom for the small red and white box. He made sure each bathroom in the house had one along with the kitchen. The monster trio didn't want to upset him and allowed him to place them in the rooms. They said if it made Law happy, they'd put on in those places. Law was satisfied that they'd done it.

As soon as he found the kit, he went back to the bedroom to tend to the Captain. Law found him sitting up against the headboard. He looked to be lost in thought. Luffy didn't even seem to notice him as he walked over.

"Straw Hat-ya, are you okay?" Law asked as he sat on the bed next to him. It felt like he was tending to him from years ago. That made him feel nostalgic.

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking." He raised an eyebrow at that answer. It wasn't every day that Luffy did something like that. He was more of a person that just went with what was going on and not giving anything a second thought. This was different.

While Law took out bandages and cleaned his wounds, he studied the guy. Luffy had matured a good bit over his travels. The goofy, fun-loving, and passionate kid he knew from before was still there and still as energetic as ever, but something had changed him a bit while on his adventures. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Law didn't like the implications of it because he knew it was something major that changed.

Suddenly, Luffy asked a question. "Torao, how do you know when you like someone?" The question took him off guard as he wrapped bandages around his arms, head, and legs.

"Um..." That was a tough one to answer. Considering Law had never really found someone he liked in that kind of way, he didn't really know how to respond. Then, he remembered what his parents had told him before when he was little."When you like someone, there's this odd but pleasant feeling in your chest and stomach. Almost as if you feel like you're floating on air. And when that person's around, you have that feeling all the time." Law finished wrapping his arm before putting the leftover bandages away and set the box aside. "And when you find out that the person you like has the same feelings, that feeling gets even more intense."

"So, kind of like butterflies in your stomach?" Luffy asked. Law raised an eyebrow at that. "Sanji said it's kind of like that."

"It's more like... a warm, pleasant heat that goes through your stomach and chest." Luffy nodded. "Do you have someone you like? Is that why you're asking me this?" It made him curious about what was going on with one of his best friends.

"I'll get back to you on it. I'm still trying to figure it out." That reply made him even more interested in the subject now. Law couldn't believe that Luffy was keeping his thoughts to himself. Normally, he would spout whatever was on his mind. No filter. No holding anything back. Now, though, he was figuring things out on his own in his mind. That was new for the younger man.

"Anyway, you need to rest for the time being. You shouldn't put any more strain on your wounds for the rest of the day. I'm going to keep putting medication on them until they're fully healed," Law informed him.

"Will you sleep with me?" Law blinked a few times at the proposition. It was a simple question. He thought it over for a second.

"Fine. I'll sleep with you. But I need to get up later so I can tell Black Leg-ya and Zoro-ya about that Pirate. They need to be up to date about what's going on now," Law gave in. He didn't mind taking a nap with the younger guy. It was nice to spend some time with the other. They were, afterall, best friends. Law would do anything for him.

Luffy moved over so he could get in the bed next to him. It seemed that as soon as he got in, the other latched onto him like a suction cup. Law sighed as he got comfortable. Or, as comfortable as he could with the guy stuck to him like glue. Luffy appeared to be a little giddy for some reason.

"Straw Hat-ya, back off a bit. You're too close," he complained. That only ended up with the guy tightening his grip on him. Rolling his eyes, he just closed his eyes. He knew it was a waste of time and energy to argue about him being too close or fight him for space. It was just how Luffy slept with others sometimes.

As he started to drift off, he heard the other say something softly to him. "I love you, Law."

Not suspecting anything else about the statement, Law replied with "I love you too, Luffy." He didn't think much of the comment as he let sleep claim him. Law would have to get up later but sleep sounded much more alluring at the time.

**How is this chapter? Is it good? I hope it is. Anyway, have an amazing day. I love you all and hope you've all been having happy holidays. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. March 3rd is known as "What if Cats and Dogs had Opposable Thumbs Day."**

**2\. While writing the famous song, " _Hallelujah_ ", Leonard Cohen originally wrote 80 verses for the song which he sometimes interchanges in and out depending on where he's playing.**

**3\. People can suffer from a psychological disorder called Boanthropy that makes them believe they are a cow.**

**4\. Hugh Jackman often will tell paparazzi where he is when he goes home to Australia so they can get their photos then leave him alone for the rest of his visit.**


	9. Kitchen Talk

**Kitchen Talk**

The sound of people moving around downstairs below him awoke Law from his sort of restful sleep. Lifting his head, lazily, off the pillow, he forced his eyes open before glancing around. The room was familiar even in the darkness that was there until he looked down next to him in the bed.

Luffy was cuddled up to his side, arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. His snores were exceptionally loud in the otherwise quiet room. Law looked toward the door to the room. Knowing exactly who was downstairs, he was able to shimmy out of the other's grip before stumbling his way to the door. Law needed to tell the two about what happened earlier that day.

Outside of the room, he could hear the faint voices of Zoro and Sanji talking to each other in the kitchen. Law looked out one of the hallway windows. The sun was setting in the distance. _I guess Black Leg-ya's preparing to make dinner right now. No surprise there. I slept through most of the day with Straw Hat-ya. Not unusual for us._

Turning away from the window, he continued to go to where the voices were, waking up completely as he went. It was only natural for Law to tell the cook and swordsman if something was wrong. Luffy was one of them that he told but this time, he was one of the ones involved in it.

In the kitchen, Sanji was, indeed, preparing dinner at the counter while Zoro sat at the kitchen table. For the moment, the two weren't at each other's throats. Those times were not as rare as some might think but they were pretty uncommon. Law enjoyed the time where they got along. It meant less shouting and fighting.

As soon as he entered, Zoro waved at him. "Law's here," he informed his housemate and friend.

"Huh?" Sanji turned to look at him. Law nodded before sitting at the table, across from Zoro. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here since a few hours ago," Law answered. He chose to ignore what they were talking about before. Law had something else on his mind. "Straw Hat-ya's upstairs. We were taking a nap together."

"Oh. We thought he was hanging out with you somewhere else." Zoro sounded a little jealous. But it was true. If nobody could find the younger man in his normal spots, he was with Law. They just hung out with each other when they could.

"Yeah. About that, I have something to tell you two." Law saw Sanji turn back around to give his attention back to him. He didn't want to tell them about what happened but knew they deserved to know why they were at the house.

"What happened?" Sanji inquired. It was obvious that they knew something had happened. He didn't even have to tell them that it was bad or good. They already knew it wasn't good.

Taking a deep breath, Law spilled the beans about what happened earlier that day. "Straw Hat-ya and that Pirate, Eustass Kid, got into a fight this afternoon," he started.

"That's normal for Luffy, isn't it?" Zoro had a point there. Luffy, normally, got into scuffles with other Pirates that landed on their island because he didn't want them there. No matter who they were, they were not welcome in his eyes unless they were friends of his.

"Yeah. It's normal for him. But the other used sea stone against him." Both men looked surprised and horrified. "By the time I got to him, he was covered in blood and had scrapes, cuts, and bruises all over."

"What the fuck?!" the two screamed in unison. Law shushed them. He didn't want Luffy to get up so soon. The guy needed his rest from what he had to go through.

"I... I screamed at him to leave after I found Straw Hat-ya like that on the ground. when Eustass-ya did leave, I picked Straw Hat-ya up, brought him here, and cleaned him up. Then, we took a nap together," Law finished. He felt like a big weight had been lifted off his chest. Law was able to tell them about what happened without getting emotional nor stuttering.

For the moment, Sanji and Zoro looked like they were ready to murder Kid for what he'd done. But Law was keeping the reason Luffy fought him to himself for the time being. He knew that if he said something to them about why he did that, they'd get even more pissed than they already were. And they'd, probably, go attack him anyway.

"What did they fight about?" Zoro questioned through gritted teeth. Law held back the instinct to flinch at the sound of his voice. It was filled with barely held-back rage. Now, he had to tell them. He didn't want to but knew it was inevitable. Luffy would tell them if he didn't.

"E-Eustass-ya was thinking of abduct... abducting me in the middle of the night. Straw Hat-ya overheard him talking to his crew about it," he responded. Law looked down at the table, not able to meet either one's eyes. "As soon as he heard him say it, he started the fight with him. But... But Eustass-ya used a sea stone necklace against him so he got the upper hand."

"That fucking Pirate!" Sanji yelled in anger. Law lifted his gaze in time to see him spin around and go back to cooking. But he was doing it violently. Zoro's expression was a mixture of fury and understanding. The two knew that he didn't want them to go after the asshole. It was just something they could tell after a while of getting along with him. Law didn't want them starting things and Kid was, probably and hopefully, already gone. That would be a blessing if he was.

From that point on, Law tried to lighten the mood by talking about their days instead of his and Luffy's. It worked a bit. Sanji talked about the discount he got on some fish from the northern town. He got an eighty percent discount for all fifteen fish he'd bought. Law saw it as a great bargain. Zoro had been training with the young children most of the day. He owned a dojo where he taught swordsmanship to children. It was fun for him, and he got paid for teaching them.

"Oh. Do you two remember the day we first met?" Law asked out of the blue. He thought back to what he'd been doing before the incident that day. Law had been reminiscing on some of his past before he was interrupted by the townswoman.

That got both men to look over at him. It took a minute or two before either one said something about it. "Yeah. That was the first time we saw you in your merman form," Zoro replied. He laid his head on the table. "We were so surprised because Luffy never told us about what you really were at the time."

"I know. He kept that secret to keep me safe," Law said.

"But your merman form is very beautiful and different from any other mermaids and mermen I've ever seen," Sanji commented. "We promised to keep your secret as well because Luffy is our friend and we trust him."

"And you came to trust me."

"Exactly. As soon as we got to know you, we were able to get over the initial shock of knowing what you really are and to trust you because you know Luffy so well." Sanji continued to cook as they talked.

"Of course, I know him so well. I was the very doctor, and only doctor, that helped his mother give birth to him," Law announced. He wasn't ashamed to say that. Law was extremely proud to say that he was the one that helped his mother with that task.

"Wait. What?" Zoro lifted his head to stare at him with wide eyes. Law saw Sanji stop cooking for a split second before going back to it.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't tell anyone about that. I know his mother and father. I'm a good friend of both of them. Also, they came to me when she went into labor." Law thought it was a normal thing to talk about. "His mother is from the island. That's how I know her?"

"What was she like? Luffy's mom?" Sanji asked.

"I... I can't say. I promised her that I wouldn't say anything to anyone about her. Not even her own son. All I can say is that she gave birth to him. I can't say a name or even what happened to her." _To be honest, I don't know what she's doing now. I do get letter from her from time to time, but she doesn't say where she is nor what she's doing. Straw Hat-ya just doesn't know about them. Even Dragon sends me letters to tell me how the Revolution is doing or just to tell me what what's going on in his life._

Sanji and Zoro understood what he was talking about. Law wasn't one to go back on the promises he made. He was able to keep almost every promise he made. A few, though, he couldn't keep. Not because he didn't want to, but because it wasn't in his power to do so. He had promised his sister that he'd protect her with his life. He couldn't keep that promise.

Afrer a little while, dinner was ready. Law volunteered to go wake Luffy up so he could eat with them. It was better than one of the others. It was a possibility that they'd, somehow, hurt him more while trying to wake him up. It had happened before.

Getting up from the table, he tried to remember what he heard in the conversation he happened to hear before entering the kitchen before. Sanji and Zoro had been talking about him, for some reason. But what they'd said made him wonder what they saw him as.

Zoro and Sanji had been talking about how attractive he was. Not in a joking manner. They were talking about it as if they were very invested in the subject. From what he had heard, they were describing and discussing what they liked about his features and why. It was a very odd conversation two guys would have over a guy that was their friend. That made Law feel a little weirded out.

"Maybe I'll ask them about it later." He nodded at that. Law found it better for them to talk about things than to try to pry it out of them. It was easier and much better on him.

Getting to Luffy's room, he opened the door. It surprised him when he didn't hear the loud snoring of the younger man. Law walked over to the bed and moved the covers back. Luffy wasn't there. He placed a hand on the bed where an indention was. The spot was cold. As if it'd been vacant for a bit.

Turning his attention to the bathroom door, Law walked over to it before knocking, lightly, on it. "Straw Hat-ya, are you in there?" he questioned. Reaching down, he tried the handle. To his surprised, it was locked. Luffy hardly ever locked doors in the house. _What's going on?_

"Yeah. I'm in here. What do you need?" Law furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of Luffy's voice. It was kind of breathy and a little deeper than normal. That made him confused and a little worried. _Is he okay?_

"Yeah. Dinner's ready. I cam to wake you up."

After a few moments, the door was unlocked and opened. Luffy looked okay if a little tired. Something he noticed was that the guy wouldn't look him in the eye. Law thought it was very strange because Luffy had never done that before. 

"Are you okay?" he inquired. It was normal for him to be curious and concerned about the StrawHat Captain.

"Yes." A grin came to his face. "You said dinner's ready, right?" Law, slowly, nodded. "Alright. Let's go." The young man grabbed his arm before leading him back downstairs to join Zoro and Sanji. Law was perturbed about Luffy's actions.

 _Something's not right. I don't know what it is, but I know he won't tell me right now._ Choosing to keep his thoughts to himself, for the time being, Law just followed behind. He was trying to figure out what the other could've done to be in the state when opening the bathroom door.

When they arrived at the kitchen, the other two greeted Luffy while they were seated at the table. Law sat next to Luffy like normal. But he noticed him sneaking glances at him every so often. It was strange and not something he normally did. Still, Law didn't bring it up.

As they ate, Sanji and Zoro asked Luffy about the fight. Like usual, the man told them about what led up to the moment of the fight and what happened during it. Law listened but wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts were on him, not his explanation.

 _What the hell could he have been doing in there? Why did he sound out of breath?_ It was starting to eat at him. He wanted to know so badly but didn't want to put him in the spotlight. I mean, what if he didn't want to answer? Or what if he didn't want anyone else to know? Those were logical reasons.

Continuing to think about it, Law came up with things that could've happened. Like, he could've slipped and fell, hurting himself. Or he could've had a nightmare that freaked him out so badly that it made him stop breathing for a moment. But it was the very last thing he thought of that made him stop eating for a moment.

_Could Straw Hat-ya been... masturbating?_

**Chapter is done. Hope you all like it. Anyway, have a lovely day and I love you all very, very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. It was Nicholas Cage who first advised Johnny Depp to pursue a career in acting, during the mid-1980s.**

**2\. Jellyfish are considered biologically immortal. They don't age and will never die unless they are killed.**

**3\. Extreme ironing is a sport in which people take ironing boards to remote locations and iron items of clothing. It originated in England.**

**4\. Mickey Mouse was the first ever cartoon character to talk. In the 1929 episode, _The Karnival Kid_ , Mickey's first words were "Hot dogs!"**


End file.
